Ice Cream
by ChibaSachiko
Summary: Gakupo is the newest member of the Vocaloid family and has immediately taken everyone's interest. But one blue-haired beauty catches his eye and he can't seem to get him out of his head. Will his feelings get through to the other? Yaoi Gakupo x Kaito!
1. Prologue

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Wha-what are you doing Gakupo-san?" Kaito stuttered breathlessly. _

_"What do you mean Kaito-kun~~? I just wanted to share some of your ice cream~" Gakupo chimed into Kaito's ear, causing the latter to jump._

"_Yes, w-well, if you wanted some of my ice cream you could have just asked…"_

"_But it always tastes sooo much better when you share!" cooed Gakupo, cradling up closer to Kaito - if that was even possible in their current position._

"_I-I don't really think this is called sharing- hiii!" Kaito took a sharp intake of breath as Gakupo licked his ear gently._

"_Of course it is, Ka-i-to-kun!" stated Gakupo matter-of-factly._

"_Me-" pointing at himself "-and the ice cream-" then licking off a chunk from Kaito's cheek, "-are sharing YOU!" "Wha?"_

"_Now open wide~!" said Gakupo seductively, as he slid up from Kaito's bare torso, all the way up to his jaw line with one swift flick of his tongue. Licking up all the ice cream along the way, he saw Kaito's mouth open as he gasped, and used this chance to clamp his mouth on top. Kaito's eyes went wide with shock, being the innocent inner _

_child he was, not able to comprehend this situation. The sweet taste of his favourite Hagen Dazs melting on his tongue along with something foreign, wet, probing at every inch of his mouth, Kaito didn't know what to think of it. He didn't know how to react to this sudden intrusion and just froze there, mind unable to process. Even as Gakupo finished _

_and pulled up smirking, Kaito continued to lie on the floor, eyes brimming with tears – but for what reason, he didn't know._

_xXx_

_Seeing two guys sprawled on the kitchen floor, one spread atop the other, some may have called this scene disgusting, some outrageous, some sickening, others might even despise it. However, at that moment, Gakupo couldn't care less what the world thought of this situation, for all that mattered to him was that he was beautiful – just beautiful. _

_Too beautiful for mere words, for here was the embodiment of beauty sprawled underneath him, his scarf and jacket strewn around him loosely, face flushed, eyes watering, and covered in vanilla ice cream to top it all off! Gakupo reveled at the sight of the helpless blue-head who was close to tears, his pale, flawless skin contrasting to the dark_ _kitchen floor, and oh, how sensitive he was to every touch!_

_Just everything about Kaito seemed absolutely lovely to Gakupo and he wasn't afraid to show his desires. He couldn't hold back anymore or else he thought his heart would burst from the agony of not being able to touch him, to taste him, and to hear his delicious sounds that were like music to his ears – heck – to anyone's ears!_

_There was nothing to deny. Gakupo was undoubtedly infatuated with the man._

_He was in love. And he wasn't good at starring an unrequited love._

_Kaito had already become his once he'd laid eyes on him._


	2. Chapter 1 First Night

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Night**

It was love at first sight, as lame as that may sound. Well, what do you expect? This was Gakupo. As soon as he stepped foot into the Vocaloid mansion, despite the barrage of welcomes and flowers and whatever else confetti-ish stuff they threw on him, only one thing caught his eye. Just one look at that electric blue, sexy mop of hair (yes, he thought the hair was sexy), and it was like electricity shot straight through him – mind the cliché - all the way from his finger tips to his toes. Everything was just a blurb around him; the pretty girls giggling and vying for his attention, the cute yellow-haired twins jumping up and down excitedly along with their bobbing ribbons, even the more beautiful, mature women who welcomed him calmly from the side; everything! A normal person (or android) would drool/faint/do-a-double-take/something/anything when they had apparently just landed in what seemed like heaven! But nothing mattered to him at that moment. Everyone surrounding him was just a swirl of big colorful blobs; their touches unfelt, their voices unheard.

Gakupo continued to gaze at the beauty gently leaning against the wall only several meters from him – not paying heed to the swarm that stood in between them. Then, as they're eyes met - venomous violet with electric blue - Gakupo froze on the spot, stiff as a statue, then just as quickly felt his legs turn to jello as the other man gently smiled at him and mouthed a shy 'Welcome.'

**xXx**

He tried to pay attention. He tried to be polite. He tried to listen to every 30 minute introduction that each of the Vocaloids (well, except for Meiko and Luka, since Luka wasn't much of a talker, and Meiko, … well.. let's just say she was in quite a hurry to be somewhere else that involved less human and more booze interaction). He couldn't believe how hyper-energetic the younger Vocaloids could be! They were jumping around all over the place, trying to see how many words they could blurt out at once before they suffocated and bombarding him with questions like there was no tomorrow.

Gakupo loved these unique – yet strange - wait, cross that - VERY STRANGE - individuals; he really did. He wanted so very much to get to know them well and become like real family. He wanted to pat the yellow and turquoise heads whenever he passed by and play games, cook, and even drink – did he really want to try that?- with Meiko, and etc, etc.

But not now. Now was just not the right time. He had spoken with everyone except for the one he truly wanted to see. Kaito. That was the name of the second eldest of the family of Vocaloids (not to mention the hottest) and who had walked into the kitchen about an hour ago – what was he doing in there anyways? - and hadn't shown himself since.

'Woow... They all really like to talk… I wonder what Kaito-san is doing right now? No, no! I must pay attention to these lovely people in front of me! I can't be rude and start wondering… but… he has been gone for quite awhile now… wait, did Rin-chan just mention road rollers? I must have heard wrong… what could he possibly be doing in the kitchen for a whole hour- no, almost two hours now? … Hmm, leeks? I've got to remember to help with the cooking at times… before Miku-chan does anything to the food…'

As Gakupo sat on the couch, struggling to keep his sanity through all the commotion around him, the clock rang 10 o'clock - along with a lovely melody of Miku's voice. (The Vocaloid family's clock had each of their melodies recorded to play randomly at each hour struck – which now included Gakupo's.)

"Aww, it's already 10-" "-so soon?" whined the Kagamine twins.

"Oh, you're right! It's already pretty late. We should let Gakupo-niisan rest now, and go to bed ourselves," yawned Miku.

"Aww~~ but we had so many more questions for niichan~~~"

"Len, be more of a woman and less of a girl, will ya?" teased Rin as she jabbed Len in the ribs.

"Hey, who you calling a girl? Maybe you should be more of a –"

"-Okay, that's enough you two! Let's go get ready for bed now~"

"But Miku-nee~! Rin's being such a brat!" "It takes a brat to know one~" "Oh, just shut it."

"Haaii. Come on Rin, Len, Gakupo-niisan can't go rest because of all the fuss we're making. Let's go up to our rooms," sighed Miku as she gently tapped the twins on the head and pushed them up the stairs. As they made their way up, she looked over her shoulder to give a wink to Gakupo, signalling 'I'll take care of them so don't worry.'

'Sigh, Miku's such a nice girl. I'm going to have to learn from her how to keep those two yellow-heads under control..'

Heaving a half-worried, half-relieved sigh, Gakupo sank into the big couch and stared up at the ceiling. Then, the bright light spilling out from the kitchen caught his attention and he remembered how he'd seen Kaito go in.

'He's probably not in there anymore. It has been almost 3 hours… but I guess I should go turn off the lights.'

As he reluctantly staggered off the couch and trudged over to the kitchen, he heard a noise coming from behind the small kitchen door.

When he peered in, he was surprised to see Kaito sitting by the counter with about 20 empty cups – at least – of Hagen Dazs ice cream stacked neatly around him.

"Ano, Kaito-san?" Gakupo called out cautiously, puzzled by the scene laid out in front of him.

"Oh! I didn't know you were still here. Aren't you tired out from the welcoming party, Gakupo-san?"

"No, the party was lovely, I'm just glad that it's a bit calmer now- but, what are you still doing here? I'm pretty sure I saw you walk in quite a long time ago."

"Well, as you can see," Kaito paused as he took in another mouthful, "eating my ice cream," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You ate all that by yourself? Just today? Won't you get sick from doing that?"

"But I just love ice cream! I can't keep myself from eating them when I see them. They may not be the healthiest, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world!"

'Oh, what I wouldn't give to trade places with that ice cream right now. But I can't believe Kaito-san is still here. I can finally talk to him alone now! But.. that's so much ice cream. Will he really be okay?'

As Gakupo sat down on the counter next to Kaito, Kaito shyly offered a cup of Hagen Dazs to the new member and gave a sweet smile.

Once again, Gakupo felt his legs feel wobbly and stuttered as his heart thrummed inside his chest. "I- I don't–"

"Oh, do you not like vanilla? If you want, you can try a scoop of mine first."

As Kaito handed him a scoop of his ice cream, on HIS spoon (indirect kiss, YES!), Gakupo couldn't hold it in anymore and his seduction mode flicked on.

"Oh, no. I love vanilla~ But you know what I love more than that, Kaito?" cooed Gakupo as he slowly closed the distance between him and Kaito.

'Ara? Did he just drop the honorific?' Thinking he just misheard, Kaito innocently asked Gakupo what else he wanted. "Is there another flavour that you'd prefer then, Gakupo-san?"

As Kaito began to get up from his seat, much to Gakupo's dislike, Gakupo inched even closer and pointed at Kaito, stating "You."

"Wha- what do you mean - Oof!" as Kaito stuttered nervously from the sudden claim, clumsy as he is, he tripped on the leg of his chair and fell to the floor knocking over the cup of Hagen Daaz with him.

"Owww," whimpered Kaito as he rubbed his head and tried to sit up. But much to his surprise, he found that he couldn't as something was pushing him down. Kaito slowly opened his eyes to face Gakupo smiling slyly at him as he cradled his hips and leaned down on his chest.

"Gakupo-san? Umm, could you get off for just one second? Please? I can't really get up with you sitting on me like that."

"I know. That's the point."

"Huh? I don't really know what you're getting at.." Kaito questioningly cocked his head to the side, a childish frown forming on his brows as though he was trying to decrypt a puzzle.

'Oh, he looks so cute making that face, I just want to eat him up right now!'

As his self-control finally snapped, Gakupo leaned down to Kaito's face and licked off a chunk of ice cream from his cheek while undoing his jacket.

"G-gakupo-san? What are you doing?" Kaito gasped as he tried to move his arms, only to find to his dismay that they were being held down.

**'**He's seriously asking what I'm doing? He's a lot more innocent then he looks. Wait. Cross that. He looks pretty clueless, so I guess he is as innocent as he looks. But that just makes me want him more.'

'Just look at how he jumps at every touch! It's so adorable. Makes me want to touch him even more~

Oh, look at him blush just from me breathing into his ear.'

"Hey, I would like to have some vanilla actually~"

"The- then let me just go get you a cup-"

"No no. No need to trouble yourself so. I'm extremely satisfied with what we have here~"

As Gakupo licked some more off of his chest, Kaito took a sharp intake of breath. Gakupo took this as a sign to move further down his body as Kaito gazed at him questioningly through slightly tearful eyes. Then as he made his way back up Kaito's torso torturously slow with his tongue, Kaito arched his back in shock and opened his mouth to gasp, only to have a foreign tongue invade it. As he explored every inch of the warm, sweet cavern, Gakupo wondered if he'd gone a little too far, too fast, as pearly tears started to drop down the porcelain face. It pained Gakupo to see him cry tears, but the sight itself was so beautiful he just couldn't hold back a devilish smile.

As they both lay there on the cold kitchen floor, Gakupo wondered if he'd acted too rashly since his recent arrival to the household. However, he was not one to hold back his desires and certainly not one to hide his feelings. When he'd laid his eyes on this man, this blue-haired beauty of a man, he knew he was in love and set his mind on making him his.

This would not be the last of his attempts to capture his love's attention and he was sure that Kaito would be his in no time.


	3. Chapter 2 Next Morning

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Next Morning**

*chirp chirp*

'Augh.. It's already morning?.. I think I've barely slept. Sigh. Ah, so bright. Make it stop. Stop! Stop sun! Why can't you be more like ice cream? Ice cream is nice and cool.. and delicious! Yes, very delicious. And last night was- AGHHH! Why am I thinking about last night? Last night was.. it was.. … it .. was...'

As the birds chirped cheerfully outside, Kaito was wrapped up in his own world full of ice cream, confusion, ice cream, Gakupo, and more ice cream. As thinking about his favourite food led to thoughts of last night and Gakupo, Kaito didn't know just where to place his thoughts since all he ever thought about was ice cream, and smoke seemed to steam out of his head as he desperately fought to change the subject. The same problem having haunted him through the night, Kaito hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep, and now he was suffering from his usual low-blood sugar problem combined with extreme fatigue.

'Ah~ I want to just curl up into a ball and lie here,' thought Kaito as he wrapped up like a caterpillar.

"-to"

'What am I going to do when I see Gakupo-san today?'

"-ito!"

'Haah~ I don't think I can even look him in the eyes anymore.'

"Kaito!"

'Well, maybe he was just too tired to realize what he was doing. That's it! That must be why he was acting strange yesterday. Then I'll just act usual-'

"BAKAITO! YOU STUPID ICE CREAM IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU BEFORE YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE? HURRY THE F !K UP OR ELSE I'LL -!#T$!*%$^# E!"

"Hiiieee!" Hearing the voice of the sake-devil, Kaito jumped out of his bed for fear of his life (which would ultimately result in a separation from his ice cream) and yelled "Coming!" as he dashed out his room, only to bash into something and fall smack on his butt.

"Oww-"

"Oh, are you okay, Kaito-san?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, sorry about that, I was rushing so-"

Kaito couldn't continue his sentence as he looked up to see Gakupo smiling down at him sweetly with an outstretched hand, waiting to help him up.

With a blush, as red as a tomato, Kaito quickly stood up on his own and stiffly walked towards the stairs to go down to the kitchen for breakfast as he stuttered "I- I'm fine." Amused, Gakupo followed suit and continued to beam his perfect smile at Kaito's direction and since he was taller than the blue-haired man, he soon got in front and chuckled inwardly as Kaito's face seemed to turn redder if that was even possible.

'Aii, what am I doing? Act normal? Yeah, right. Whoever came up with that stupid idea?- Oh, that's right. ME! Arghh, stupid, stupid!'

So absorbed in such thoughts, Kaito didn't realize that he'd reached the edge of the stairs and absentmindedly took another step, only to feel the ground slipping beneath him.

"Haa?-"

"Kyaa! Kaito-niisan!" screamed Miku in her high-pitched voice as she saw him begin to fall, which gave Gakupo just enough time to spin around and graciously catch him in his arms, bridal-style.

"Phew, honestly Kaito-nii, you're gonna get yourself seriously hurt one day if you don't start shaping up!" scolded Miku, pretending to be mad.

"Ahahaha, sorry 'bout that guys, I was just kind of spaced out.."

"Well that's old news to me, with Mr. Ice-cream-for-brains over there," snorted Meiko.

"You're so mean, Meiko," pouted Kaito, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ooh ho~ so how long are you guys going to stay in that lovey-dovey position before you decide to finally join us for breakfast?" Rin teased the two men who were still standing in the same bridal-position, and Kaito blushed, struggling to get out of Gakupo's grip and get to the table.

"Now, now Kaito-san, you must be careful or else you'll fall again you know~"

As Gakupo gently placed Kaito back on the ground, Kaito tried to hurry to everyone when Gakupo tightened the grip on his arm and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "Did you enjoy last night, Ka-i-to?"

Kaito blushed red and dashed to his seat without making eye contact with anyone as he began to pick at his food while Gakupo calmly sat himself down.

'And here I thought Gakupo-san didn't remember anything, or was at least going to leave it.. but.. AGHH! It's just getting worse!'

Everyone stared, puzzled as Kaito furiously picked at his food, until he noticed all their gazes and suddenly jumped out of his seat saying he wasn't hungry and ran back into his room.

"Aww, Kaito is like a maiden in love~" cooed Rin.

"What? Who's he in love with?" squealed Miku who always thought that it was impossible for Kaito to have a relationship with anyone other than ice cream.

"With Gakupo-nii, of course~"

"Kyaaa! That's adorable!" Miku squealed even louder as her yaoi-fangirl self began to surface.

"Hah? Gakupo-nii and Kaito-nii?.. In love?" Len repeated, fairly confused with the notion of a possible BL.

"I'm still here, but.. I guess no one cares.. haha." Gakupo stated quietly as Rin and Miku began to speak out their own romantic fantasies that might've occurred, or will occur, between the two men.

'This is.. a little weird.. But, at least they're not against it.' Gakupo thought to himself assuringly as he excused himself from the girly squeals – Len wished he could excuse himself from the explicit content, but sadly he was trapped under the iron grip of Rin – and returned to his room, not forgetting to blow a kiss toward Kaito's room on the way.

Kaito was curled up into a ball on his bed (again) at this time.

xXx

**'**Hmm.. Things seem to have calmed down downstairs. Mmm, I'm still a little hungry 'cause I didn't finish all my food.. Maybe I'll eat some ice cream!' thought Kaito as he slowly peeked his head out the door to check that no one, especially a certain someone, was still down in the kitchen.

'Phew, everyone seems to be back in their rooms. Yay~ time for some ice cream!'

As Kaito carefully made his way down the stairs and reached inside the freezer for his tub of ice cream, images from the previous night flashed through his head and he quickly shoved the tub back inside and shut the door as his face began to flush red from embarrassment.

Turning redder when he noticed his reddening reflection on the fridge, Kaito spun around to go back to his room when suddenly, a large hand slammed on the fridge beside his head, surprising him.

When he looked up, he saw Gakupo gazing down at him with obvious love and lust in his eyes and Kaito began to panic as Gakupo started leaning in closer, cornering him until he could no longer back away.

'OMGOMGOMG! What's going on? Ga-Gakupo-san is acting like he did yesterday! Umm.. He has a weird look on his eyes.. No. He couldn't be. He's not gonna do what he did last night again, is he? Waaaaaa! What am I gonna do?'

As his face flushed and his eyes began to spin, Gakupo continued to lean in closer and closer, his smirk growing larger and larger.

'Hiieeek! Someone! Help me!'


	4. Chapter 3 Oblivious

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oblivious**

_Recap:_

_'OMGOMGOMG! What's going on? Ga-Gakupo-san is acting like he did yesterday! Umm.. He has a weird look on his eyes.. No. He couldn't be. He's not gonna do what he did last night again, is he? Waaaaaa! What am I gonna do?'_

_As his face flushed and his eyes began to spin, Gakupo continued to lean in closer and closer, his smirk growing larger and larger._

_'Hiieeek! Someone! Help me!'_

*Sweet sweet yummy yummy icee creammm yummy yu-*

"Huh?"

The two men both stopped in their tracks as a ringing interrupted their meeting.

"Oh no! I forgot that I have a recording today! Shoot!" With an obvious avoidance on Kaito's part, he dashed past Gakupo's shocked expression and ran towards the door. As Miku handed him his headsets and music sheets along with a soft 'Good luck,' Kaito thanked her and rushed past, a faint pink tinting his cheeks when she added in 'with Gakupo-san~' and he made for his escape from these crazy people.

Once he got over the initial shock, Gakupo walked up beside Miku who was still waving 'good bye' to Kaito's long-gone form, and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong, Gakupo-nii? Something bothering you?" Miku asked innocently, acting as though she didn't already know what was on his mind.

Unable to resist her bright, shining eyes filled with worry and concern, and something else he couldn't put his finger on, Gakupo spilled his feelings and longings for Kaito (not that he had a problem with telling anyone about his true feelings without her eagerness to push him on).

"I'm not sure if I'm approaching this in the right way. Maybe I'm pushing it too much?"

"What makes you say that? Isn't this how you feel for Kaito-nii?"

"Well, this isn't even the tip of the iceberg of my unending love for him but I just don't feel that he's ready for this. He's just so.. innocent? Just something about him makes it harder for me to simply get close and confess how I feel for him. Sigh, I just don't know what to do."

Seeing his slightly gloomier-than-usual expression, Miku couldn't help but give him a reassuring hug and added, "Don't worry Gakupo-nii! I'm an expert at these types of relationships! I'll support you and Kaito-nii all the way!~"

"Aww, thanks Miku-chan." Gakupo regained his usual cheerful composure and patted Miku gently on the head as he wondered 'How does she know so well about these things?'

"Because you see, I'm a proud supporter of men's innocent and burning passion for each other!" squealed Miku, as if she could read his mind, and once again comforted him as she patted him on his back.

"Yeah. I'm sure my love will come through to him eventually! Thanks Miku-chan! You're the best!"

The two fluorescent-haired Vocaloids squealed in excitement at all the things they could try out to win over Kaito's heart.

xXx

'Sigh.. What's wrong with me? I can't keep running away from Gakupo-san like this. He probably hates me now.' Kaito scolded himself as he walked down the street to reach his recording studio.

'I'll try and make it up to him. What should I do?'

As Kaito pondered deep in thought, many adoring gazes followed him down the street marveling at the tall, lean figure with electric blue eyes and a black beanie pushed down all the way to cover his all-too-noticeable hair. However, Kaito continued down the road consumed by his own worries, unaware of all the attention he was attracting.

'I know! I'll take him to the new ice cream shop that opened near by! That's sure to cheer him up some. New ice cream shops are so exciting! So many new flavours to try out..'

Kaito's mouth began to drool as he thought of every flavour of ice cream imaginable.

xXx

"-ito!"

"OMG! BAKAITO! WILL YOU GET THE F#$K UP ALREADY? HOW MANY FRIGGIN' TIMES DO I GOTTA CALL YOU TO GET YOU OUTTA BED!"

Meiko's chilly scream blasted throughout the Vocaloid home, penetrating even the soundproof walls of his room to nearly bursting Kaito's eardrums. As singing is their profession, each Vocaloid had been given rooms with soundproof walls so that they could practice carefree no matter the time or who's home.

"Waaah!" Kaito jumped out of bed with a start and tumbled to the ground with a thud.

'Owww. Not this again.'

Opening his door carefully, keeping an eye out in case Meiko decided to jump him and beat him to a pulp, Kaito asked her sleepily what the commotion was about.

"First off, I think it's natural for people, or androids – don't you DARE think of smart-talking me! – to wake up BEFORE lunch time. Also, we're going shopping today, remember? Well, you probably don't, knowing you."

"Oh.. Yeah.. Shopping. Haha.. Can't I just sleep in while you guys go have fun shopping for whatever?"

"You know Kaito," Meiko slowly approached Kaito as she began to crack her knuckles, "I've been out of sake for a whole night! So I'm feeling extremely cranky right now, and I don't think you want to test my patience. Got that?"

"Hieek! Hai!" Kaito squealed as he suffocated in her evil aura.

'I think Meiko becomes the demon lord when she doesn't get her alcohol.'

"Hmm?" Kaito froze on the spot as Meiko gave him a heated glare, almost as if she'd just read his thoughts.

"No-nothing! I'll get ready! Right away!" Just as he was stumbling to go get washed and dressed, Meiko glanced around for any colourful heads and grabbed him on the shoulder, pulling him back gently.

"Kaito, are you sure you're okay?" Meiko whispered to him, weary of listening ears.

"Huh?" Kaito looked back at her, surprised at her gentleness.

"Don't 'huh' me, you know what I mean. You haven't been eating properly lately. Are you feeling okay?" Kaito stared back at Meiko for a second, then gave her hand a squeeze as he smiled back, "I'm feeling great! Thanks Meiko."

As Kaito disappeared into his room, Meiko continued to gaze at his door with a worried expression when Miku suddenly peeked out from the living room, asking what the fuss was about. Pulling herself out of her trance, Meiko tried to act normal again.

"Haa~ I just don't know what to do with that idiot. He's too absent-minded for his own good, you know? If he doesn't shape up soon he'll get in big trouble one day." Meiko sighed as she rubbed at her temples frustrated, hoping that Miku wouldn't find anything suspicious and also wishing from deep down that he would take better care of himself.

'Well, he can be serious at times. Just wish those time would be more frequent,' Meiko muttered under her breath.

"Hehe, I'm sure Kaito-nii's just deep in thought."

"Yeah right, like that idiot has any thoughts on his mind other then eating ice cream?"

Meiko stated as if the notion of Kaito thinking was as absurd as her head sprouting wings.

xXx

"Waaai~~ Let's go crazy today!" "Yeah!"

The two yellow and turquoise haired Vocaloids skipped off the bus as they bobbed about excitedly, deciding where to go.

Giving each other a quick glance, they dragged the struggling Len into one of the lolita shops where he would be more than just accompaniment; which explained his fear of going shopping with females - especially certain yellow or turquoise haired ones.

After the kids went off on their own, the rest of the Vocaloids also dispersed to do their own things as they usually do; Meiko out to find more booze, Luka off to look at some new books, as well as fresh tuna, and the little ones out on a hunt for adorable clothing, mostly to try out on poor Len.

After being left alone with Gakupo, Kaito brought up the courage to finally speak to him.

"Ga-Gakupo-san? Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to this new ice cream shop that opened."

At this sudden invitation, Gakupo simply stared at Kaito in shock, causing Kaito to become self-conscious and blush.

When Gakupo didn't respond right away, Kaito just brushed off the invitation, waving his hand, "Ah, if you don't really feel like it, that's okay. I just thought you might like it cuz.. well.. I thought everyone enjoyed ice cream."

Kaito smiled back at him gently - did Gakupo also see slight disappointment? - as he began to walk on ahead into the crowd.

"Wa-wait, Kaito! I'd be delighted to go to the ice cream store with you."

"Really? You don't have to force yourself. I go to them all the time, so it's not like I HAVE to go this time. Or.. would you rather me leave you to yourself?"

"No! No, no. I'd like to go there with you. Please, will you show me this new store?" Gakupo practically begged Kaito with puppy dog eyes, and Kaito could only look away with a big blush as he led the other to the ice cream shop.

'Hmm, I wonder why Kaito suddenly asked me out. Wait. Ask me out? Ask out? A date? No no no, it couldn't be. At least, I don't think Kaito thinks of me that way. Yet.'

While Gakupo was deep in his own thoughts, the two Vocaloids had become separated in the crowd and as Gakupo fought to catch up, he caught sight of Kaito flustered and uneasy.

'What's he doing? He looks like he's trying to pull away from something.'

As he forced his way closer, he noticed how an older male seeming to be in his mid 30s but very tall, was uncomfortably close to Kaito, and squished between the crowds of people, Kaito could only squirm a couple inches away from the looming man, breathing heavily down his neck.

'What the hell?! Why is that creep following Kaito?'

Gakupo shoved his way through the crowd and protectively put his arm around Kaito's shoulders while giving the other man a death glare, clearly sending the message that he'd better back off or else. Getting this piercing message, the man turned away his gaze and disappeared among the crowd.

"Thank you Gakupo-san. It was getting a little uncomfortable having another person so close like that. Ha ha.."

Kaito stared at the ground as they walked, unable to look into Gakupo's eyes out of embarrassment for being caught in such an awkward situation.

"Why didn't you just tell him off?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, why did you just let him get so close to you like that?"

"Well, he wasn't doing anything bad, it was just crowded so we all got pushed close together."

"Wait, don't tell me you actually think that?"

"H-huh? What's wrong?"

"Kaito.. Please just tell me that from now on you won't let other people just get so close to you. Just promise me that."

Kaito just nodded in confusion as Gakupo sighed in relief.

"I-is it bad that I don't? They've never hurt me before so-"

"What?! They? This has happened to you before?!"

Kaito widened his eyes dumbfounded as Gakupo grabbed his shoulders and practically rattled him.

"Gakupo-san?"

"Kaito, you're too nice, so please just do this for my sake and promise me you won't let other people just get close to you, alright? Promise me!"

"I-I will, I promise." Kaito still didn't understand completely why Gakupo became so worried, but he felt he could trust him.

xXx

Once they arrived at the ice cream store, Gakupo ordered a grape-flavoured sundae, while Kaito seemed to have ordered a whole buffet, with over 20 types of ice cream laid out on their table.

"Wow. You seem really excited whenever ice cream's involved." Gakupo chuckled inwardly at the childish pout Kaito gave in response.

"Well, I can't help it. Ice cream's so good, how can I not get excited?"

'If that's how much you love ice cream, I can't even begin to describe how much I love you, Kaito.'

"Oh, by the way. Um, there was another reason I wanted to bring you here.."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Well.. I've been sort of avoiding you recently.." Kaito trailed off.

'Really? Well now, that wasn't obvious at all.'

"Uh huh, go on." Gakupo urged on with a knowing smile.

"And, it's not that I don't like you, Gakupo-san! It's just... that night you first came, what happened in the kitchen, I just can't stop thinking about it! I know I probably sound like a weirdo or a creep, but I don't know why, it just keeps popping into my head and I can't get it out. I think.. I think about you even more than ice cream nowadays, which is a lot."

Gakupo's mouth dropped open at this unintended confession, probably unbeknownst even to the confessor himself.

"And I just felt that I was being selfish and immature, avoiding you just because I felt a little embarrassed, not thinking about your feelings. So I just wanted to apologize for acting like that Gakupo-san. You don't deserve it. Please, will you forgive me?"

Gakupo felt like his brain was going into overdrive trying to process all this new information. But as the waiting dragged on, he noticed the puppy dog eyes staring at him intensely, begging for forgiveness, and couldn't stop himself from giving Kaito's cheek a giant squeeze.

"Yes! Of course I forgive you. There was nothing to forgive in the first place. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I must have made you uncomfortable by acting so strangely when we just met."

"Oh, well that's ok-"

"But I must make this clear. I truly am in love with you Kaito. That wasn't just out of whim or a joke. I really, truly love you, ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I know that sounds lame, but it's the truth and I can't find any other way to put it."

Kaito just stared back wide-eyed, speechless, wondering if he heard wrong.

"I-I see..."

At the terse reply, Gakupo's spirits slightly sank and he couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I-I think it came out wrong."

"Huh?" Gakupo looked back up, startled by this unexpected answer.

"To be honest, I don't really know what it is I'm feeling, but.. I keep thinking about you. I can't help it. I don't know why but everyday, only thoughts of you occupy my mind and- and..." Kaito trailed off.

"Go on," Gakupo urged on as Kaito began to blush and look away.

"I- hah... I didn't dislike what you did to me that night.. it was just- very sudden and I've never done something like that before and- and I just didn't know how to respond to something like that and-"

"Woah woah. Wait. So, you don't hate me for forcing myself on you like that when we just met?"

"Well, no. It was just very.. new, I guess."

"And.. You like me too?"

"What?!" Kaito blushed furiously at having the notion of love mentioned out loud.

"Well, I do feel nervous around you all the time and I can't stop thinking about you, so.. I guess, that might mean I like you?" Kaito stated cautiously, looking up at Gakupo uncertainly.

'God. He's so straightforward with these types of conversations. I guess that's to be expected from him. He's driving me insane! He likes me? He actually likes me?!'

"I believe so, Kaito. Indefinitely." Gakupo's eyes shimmered with newfound hope.

"I see."

Taking the chance, Gakupo slowly reached his hand over the table to take hold of Kaito's and gently nudged it as he asked, "Since we both feel the same for each other, can I ask you to.. go out with me?"

Kaito could only manage a slight nod, feeling faint from blushing so much both out of joy and embarrassment.

"Great! You've just made me the happiest man alive, Kaito!"

'Not as much as me, Gakupo-san. You are the first one to make me feel so loved,' thought Kaito as he watched the purple-haired samurai celebrating the development in their relationship.

xXx

"Hey, come on Kaito! We're gonna miss the bus!" Gakupo yelled over his shoulder as the two charged through the crowd of shoppers to get on the last bus back to their house.

Just as the door was about to close, Gakupo struck his sword between the doors, saving them a long walk back home, as well as scaring the daylights out of the driver who just stared wide-eyed at the lethal weapon lodged between his doors.

"Geez Gakupo-san, you didn't have to use your sword like that. You'll scare all the other passengers."

"I told you not to add the -san Kaito! We're more than just acquaintances now, remember?"

Gakupo gave a light tap on Kaito's nose as he reminded him of their new-found relationship.

"Ye-yeah, I know, Gakupo.."

"Good boy~" Gakupo beamed as he petted Kaito's head like he would a little puppy.

"Sheesh, come on, the bus is waiting for us!" Kaito rushed past Gakupo onto the bus to try and hide his red face and Gakupo chuckled inwardly.

'Ahh, he's just too cute!'

When the bus took in more passengers at the next couple stops, Kaito and Gakupo were pushed to opposite sides of each other due to lack of space, which Gakupo did not appreciate at all.

As they rode on, Gakupo glanced over at Kaito to notice that he appeared extremely uncomfortable, shifting slightly as he flushed bright red.

'Oh no, is he feeling okay? He must be feeling sick from all that ice cream!'

Gakupo watched him closer out of worry and soon found the source of problem as he saw an elder man trying to grope Kaito (again!), and although Kaito did try to push away this time there just was no room for him to budge.

'What the hell is wrong with all the men around here? That's it, we're getting off this bus even if we have to walk all the way home!'

As Gakupo pushed through the sea of passengers to drag Kaito off the bus, he gave off an if-you-dare-touch-him-again-you-are-so-dead-you-fa tass look to the elder man and stomped off in anger.

"Why are we getting off here, Gakupo-sa-.. Gakupo?" Kaito corrected himself.

"Kaito, you've really got to start protecting yourself!"

"Eh? Why?"

'Sigh. Why must he be such a dunce in these areas?' Gakupo cursed the gods – cross that, their master – for making him so vulnerable.

"Ah, forget it, Kaito. Let's just go home. We've got a long way to walk now."

"Because someone got us off the bus.." Kaito trailed off before avoiding Gakupo's glare.

xXx

"We-we're hoooome~~" The two vocaloids collapsed onto the floor as they wobbled through the doorway after what seemed like an endless walk home.

"My, what took you two so long?"

"Well, Miku-chan, Gakupo here decided that we should walk this lovely long way home instead of conveniently staying on the bus."

"What? So you're putting the blame on me?"

"Well, you ARE the one that made us walk."

"That's because you-, you..." Gakupo could not bring himself to continue as everyone in the house seemed to be focused on them (still collapsed on the floor) and he didn't want to say that, 'because Bakaito here was being sexually harassed on the bus, but he's too naiive and weak to do anything about it so I had to get us off the bus.'

"Fine, I admit, I acted a little rashly this time." Then Gakupo made a childish pout as he stared up at the ceiling from where he was still collapsed.

"Haha, you look so cute when you do that Gakupo," Kaito laughed at seeing this childish side him.

"Okay, come on you guys, time to get off of the floor and get ready for bed!" Miku ordered the grown men like she would children.

"Wait, bed? But- what about dinner?" Kaito and Gakupo exclaimed at once at this sudden announcement.

"Hmm, well you guys did take 3 hours to walk back and it is now 10pm. So, I think it's a good time to go to sleep, don't you?"

"Uhh... ... yes..."

Gakupo and Kaito could only sigh in submission as Miku's smile grew darker every second they dragged on.

xXx

'Sigh. Today was so hectic. Why DID Gakupo-san get us off the bus anyways? That just made things so complicated..'

After having taken a shower, Kaito silently replayed the events of the day in his mind as he sat on his chair, facing the open window and enjoying the cool breeze blowing through his damp hair and through his loose blue t-shirt.

'Ah, the breeze is so nice and cool. I guess this'll have to do instead of ice cream for the night.'

However, Kaito didn't realize that he had unwanted company as he relaxed on his chair.

"Kaito!" Gakupo jumped out from behind the door and glomped Kaito in his usual clingy mushy way.

"Whaaa! What are you doing here Gakupo-sa- Gakupo?"

"I've come to visit you, my darling~!" "Darling?"

"My, you look simply delicious with such a seductive pose~ Did you wet your hair just so, so that I couldn't possibly resist you?"

Kaito blushed and hugged his legs tightly to his chest as Gakupo whispered into his ear.

As Kaito hid his face, Gakupo shot a piercing glare at the direction of the window and plastered a triumphant smile on his face once the glinting of the camera lens disappeared.

"Hmm? What was that? I thought I heard rustling outside."

"That was probably just the wind."

"Oh, then maybe I should close the window now before it gets too strong."

As Kaito slowly made his way over the bed to the window (he was moving very sluggishly - probably exhausted from the walk) Gakupo couldn't help but stare at his fine features.

As the moonlight shone off his bright-blue hair, it outlined his beautiful profile and the slim features of his long arms, as well as his well-defined collarbone and slender neck and Gakupo could only swallow from such a dazzling sight.

Kaito seemed to glow under the moonlight and his long dark eyelashes cast shadows on his face and Gakupo just wanted to stare into those endless blue orbs.

"Actually Kaito-" Gakupo suddenly spoke as he approached Kaito dangerously close, "-you might want to leave that open."

"Why's that?"

"Well-" He joined Kaito on the bed, sliding his hand slowly up Kaito's back and lightly flicking his earlobe with his tongue as he whispered seductively in his deep voice, "it's going to get pretty hot in here."


	5. Chapter 4 Heated Desire

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heated Desire**

_Recap:_

_"it's going to get pretty hot in here."_

Before Kaito could say anything, Gakupo clamped his mouth onto his and despite Kaito's efforts to keep his lips tightly shut he couldn't stop the insisting tongue. Then, Gakupo slid his cool hands up the front of Kaito's chest and when Kaito gasped from the unfamiliar touch on his skin, Gakupo took this chance to enter his warm cavern.

The intrusion into his mouth brought too much of a shock and Kaito couldn't fight him off as Gakupo pushed him down onto the bed and held his hands down by the wrists.

As Kaito was beginning to feel lightheaded from lack of air, Gakupo broke the kiss and slowly licked his lips.

When Kaito felt Gakupo's eyes roaming about him everywhere, he began to feel self-conscious and tried to pull his shirt back down to cover his torso while being held down.

"Hey, why are you trying to hide?"

"Why? Well, I'm being stripped of my shirt, being held down on my bed, and you're looking at me oddly! That's why!" Kaito's face flushed out of embarrassment as he turned it away to hide it in the pillow.

Expecting Gakupo to either say or do something weird again, Kaito braced himself only to feel the grip on his wrists lighten, then feeling them release completely. He took a peek at the other man and was surprised to see him looking down with his bangs covering his face, with an almost saddened expression that he's never seen on this usually happy man before.

"Ga-gakupo? What's wrong?"

Kaito reached over carefully but Gakupo shrugged away from his reach and although Kaito had been trying to get away from him just before, he felt a sinking feeling inside.

"Ne, Kaito, I may seem playful and you may think I'm just fooling around... but I am serious."

"Eh? Serious about what?" Kaito asked cautiously.

"About you, stupid!"

Kaito jumped at the sudden shout and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Kaito.. I love you. I know I said this the first time also, but I mean this. I would never joke about something like this. I love you so much I can't stand it! And yet- you don't seem to think anything of it. Kaito, do YOU love me?"

"I-"

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way. I was just being selfish. I'm sorry Kaito for forcing my feelings onto you like this. I'm sorry."

As he said this, Gakupo slowly rose from the bed and began to walk out but Kaito didn't miss what looked like tears in his eyes. Kaito sat stunned at what happened for a second until it all sank in and ran after him as Gakupo reached for the door.

"Please.. don't go."

Kaito gently tugged at the sleeve of Gakupo's jacket and looked towards him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know- I - I didn't think you were serious.. I mean.. It's me we're talking about, you know? Who'd ever be serious with me? Haha.."

Gakupo felt a jolt of guilt and pain, hearing such words from this beautiful person who thinks nothing of himself and had to fight to stop himself from whipping around to embrace him.

"Um.. I've never really had anything like this before so I don't know exactly how to describe it but I- "

Kaito took a deep breath. "I think I really like you too!"

His face red, Kaito shyly looked up at him, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Then he couldn't stop the tears from forming on his eyes as he swung his arm feebly to try and punch the purple-haired samurai in the face.

"You-!"

Upon hearing Kaito's confession, Gakupo couldn't help the victorious smirk that spread across his face and his smile spread even wider when he spun around to see Kaito realize what just happened.

"Hehehe, got you!"

"You-! You liar! You weren't upset at all, were you?" Tears threatened to fall from the frustration of having been played.

Taking hold of Kaito's arms, Gakupo pinned him to the wall and held his arms above his head with one hand while gently caressing his cheek with the other.

"Hey hey, don't get the wrong idea. I do love you. You can't even begin to imagine how much. But this was the only way I could think of to get you to confess how you felt about me."

"I- I know that.. but still- that was unfair!"

Gakupo couldn't help but chuckle seeing Kaito get so upset over such a silly fact.

'He really is like a kid.'

"A-anyways, now that you heard what you wanted, can you let me go? This is kinda tiring-"

Keeping a tight grip on both his wrists, Gakupo leaned in and kissed Kaito's lips, probing with his tongue to gain entrance. Despite his efforts to keep it shut, Kaito was already tired out from the previous struggle and allowed Gakupo to explore his warm cavern without much resistance.

Breaking from the deep kiss for air, Gakupo licked his lips seductively and breathed into Kaito's ear as he whispered, "You taste so sweet, Kaito~"

This made Kaito flush and he began another feeble attempt to get away from Gakupo's iron grip and slumped back against the wall, realizing there was no point.

"Fufufu, have you finally given up?"

Before Kaito could shoot him a defiant glare, Gakupo snatched him up by the waist and tossed him gently onto his bed.

"Waah! How could you throw a person like a pillow?"

"Aww~ you know that you're cute even when you try to be angry?"

"Argh!" Kaito whacked Gakupo's face with his pillow. "You and your cocky attitude!"

"Mmhmm~ but that's just what you love about me, right?~~"

Gakupo made another assault at Kaito's lips and this time, he went further.

As Kaito was busy dealing with the kiss, Gakupo began to slide his hand to the bottom of his shirt and before Kaito realized, his shirt was yanked right off, the cool night breeze hitting his flushed skin.

Seeing Kaito shiver at the coldness and his bare skin glowing under the moonlight, Gakupo was done with playing around for the night.

"Kaito.. You know I love you and you love me too, right?"

"What? Well.. I- I do like you, yes.. What's with this again?"

"Umm, how do I put this in a more gentle way? Hmm.."

Gakupo seemed to contemplate seriously, for once, only to blurt out, "I'm going to take you tonight, my dear love~!" "Wha-?"

He held Kaito's hands above his head with just one hand and while kissing Kaito again, used his free hand to unzip the other's pants and pull them off.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Are you also inexperienced at this?" Gakupo teased.

Kaito was speechless, unable to argue against his forwardness.

When he felt his boxers also being pulled down, Kaito began to squirm underneath the taller man and began to beg. "Ga- gakupo! Please, don't do that! It- it's so embarrassing! Ah-!"

Before he could finish, Gakupo took off the last of what was keeping him from his Kaito and stared in awe at the marvelous form that was sprawled beneath him.

He ran his long fingers gently down Kaito's length and slowly began to pump it with his hand. To his delight, Kaito arched his back at this new sensation and opened his mouth to let out a silent scream before dropping down again when Gakupo removed his hand.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive Kaito~ How adorable!"

"Hngh, this feels so strange.." Kaito managed to pant out.

"Fufufu, I'll make it so that you grow to love this 'strange' feeling my love~"

Then, without warning, Gakupo engulfed Kaito's erection into his hot mouth and flicked with his tongue, driving Kaito over the edge.

"Hnghh!"

Kaito held back a gasp and a moan when he felt the warmth surround him and bit his lips to try to stifle the noises that threatened to escape his mouth.

Noticing this, Gakupo went back to Kaito's face and kissed him gently.

"It's okay to let it out Kaito. I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"But this is so embarrassing."

"No, it's fine. You shouldn't be embarrassed Kaito. You look absolutely beautiful! Please, let me hear you."

With this, Gakupo stroked Kaito gently with his free hand and this time got what he wanted as Kaito let out a moan, his head pushing back.

Then, feeling his own erection throbbing for release, Gakupo stopped his ministrations on Kaito and brought his fingers to Kaito's mouth, only to get a puzzled look.

"Suck."

At the firm command, Kaito was slightly taken aback, but did what he was told and timidly began to suck on Gakupo's fingers, unaware of their intentions.

When they were wet enough, Gakupo nudged one of his fingers at Kaito's entrance gently, and when he inserted one finger, Kaito let out a surprised yelp and squirmed to try and get away from what was causing the strange feeling.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it. Just relax and let me make it feel real good."

When the second finger was inserted, Kaito hissed in pain and couldn't stop squirming. It felt so weird, having something inside him like that, and it hurt to be stretched like this. "Ah- it- it hurts Gakupo-"

But when his fingers pressed a certain spot, Kaito's vision suddenly flashed white and he was hit with a wave of pleasure that he'd never felt before - not even while eating ice cream - and arched his back, this time not holding back a moan.

"Fufu, it seems I've found your sweet spot~"

When he felt that he'd stretched him enough, Gakupo pulled down his own pants and found some cream from the side table to lubricate himself.

Once he was sure to have used enough, Gakupo placed himself just by the entrance and as Kaito gasped at feeling something so big, Gakupo pushed in all the way, drowning at the pleasure that soared through him from the intense heat and tightness that surrounded him; and the thought that he'd finally gotten what he had been longing for drove him to the edge. While he was savoring his own feeling of bliss, Kaito let out a scream, his back arching up and tears falling down his pale cheeks.

Realizing what he'd just done, Gakupo leaned down to stroke Kaito's tear-stricken face and gently calm him down.

"I'm so sorry, Kaito. I got carried away. I didn't think it would hurt you so much." A hint of worry began to show on his face as he watched Kaito trying to get adjusted to the sudden intrusion and fight back the tears that kept falling down his face.

"I'll make it feel real nice soon so just bear with it for a little longer."

When he began to move slightly, Kaito tensed and turned his head to the side to try and fight back another scream.

"Kaito, you have to relax or else it'll hurt even more," Gakupo tried to make it less painful, but it was difficult with Kaito so tense around him and it was a torture to hold himself back from just thrusting in and out of this tight warmth that was bringing such immense pleasure to his senses.

"Ughh.. O-okay.." Kaito tried to relax and get used to having Gakupo inside him, and the sudden realization that Gakupo was inside him made him burn up and tense even more.

"Ka-Kaito! Relax!" Gakupo could only manage to hiss out as Kaito's tensing sent waves after waves of pleasure and he was beginning to lose his sanity trying to stay in control of his body.

"Ah- so-sorry, Gakupo." Kaito blushed and relaxed again, batting away the thought and getting adjusted to the fullness he felt.

As Gakupo moved again slowly, Kaito still felt the burning inside but tried to get used to it and as Gakupo sped up, he stroked against Kaito's prostate causing him to see stars again. Gakupo also began to reach his climax with Kaito's moans sounding like beautiful music to his ears.

"Ga-Gakupo!" Kaito struggled to get his arms free and Gakupo obliged, allowing Kaito to reach up and wrap his arms around Gakupo's neck, his grip tightening as he also reached his climax.

"Ah!" White lights flashed in Kaito's head as he climaxed, and the tightening around his member also brought Gakupo to his limit, releasing his seeds inside Kaito and Kaito collapsed backwards, Gakupo resting on top of him.

"I love you Kaito," Gakupo panted as he moved closer to Kaito's face on the bed and gave him a soft peck on his cheek.

"I- I.. I lo-…" Kaito took a deep breath to calm his stuttering. "I lo- I like you too!" Kaito realized what he was about to blurt out and managed to catch himself just on time, giving a softer confession than what Gakupo would have preferred.

Deciding not to push him further, Gakupo reached out his long arms towards the older male. "I'm so happy to hear you actually say you like me!" Gakupo hugged him even closer and Kaito felt safe being held so gently by him and just listening to the beating of his heart as the cool wind blew on their flushed skin.

"Haha.. I guess it was a good idea to leave the window open after all.." Kaito laughed weakly, tired from their love-making.

"What'd I tell you?" Gakupo winked at him playfully and both drifted off into a dreamless, blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Secret

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secret**

_Recap: "Haha.. I guess it was a good idea to leave the window open after all.." Kaito laughed weakly, tired from their love making._

_"What'd I tell you?" Gakupo winked at him playfully and both drifted off into a dreamless, blissful sleep._

Kaito woke up to the warmth that surrounded him and turned around to face Gakupo who was still sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled and snuggled in closer, happy to feel those strong arms holding him. After awhile of watching Gakupo's relaxed face, Kaito tried to slip out to get dressed but was suddenly pulled back into the warm blankets.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Kaito turned around and saw Gakupo smiling at him sheepishly.

"Morning, love."

Gakupo pulled Kaito's face closer and landed a gentle kiss.

"Mornin'," Kaito replied sheepishly, returning the kiss.

xXx

"Well you two took your sweet time getting down here!"

Meiko yelled sarcastically, a large frown on her face and hands on her hips, her foot tapping irritably on the floor.

"You damn Bakaito! You've infected Gakupo with your laziness too!"

Gakupo flinched slightly when an angry finger was pointed towards him.

"Hey, how's it my fault?" Kaito cried back defensively, letting back on his attitude slightly when he could see lasers shooting from her eyes.

"Kuku, well we ARE to blame for waking up late this time, aren't we?" Gakupo chuckled as he whispered to Kaito, Kaito blushing quickly and rushing to his seat at the table.

'Haha, you are just too adorable.' Gakupo couldn't hold back his smile as he watched Kaito with amusement.

As soon as the Vocaloids were finished with breakfast, Miku grabbed Gakupo's hand and dragged him outside.

"M-Miku-chan? What's wrong?"

Gakupo stammered as he followed, or was dragged to be more exact, by the twin-tailed diva.

"Gaku-nii!"

"Y-yes?" Gakupo immediately straightened, answering stiffly as the nervousness got to him. "I-is something the ma-"

"Have you already done it with Kaito-nii?" Miku asked with a serious expression.

"T-that was a little uncalled for, Miku-chan.." Gakupo looked away, scratching his cheek.

"Weeell, have you? Did you get him to confess too?" Miku repeated, emphasizing the anxiousness in her question.

"Uh, yes."

Although Gakupo wasn't embarrassed by it, hell he was proud of it, it felt slightly awkward to say it out loud to their 'innocent' Miku.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Miku squealed in her ultra-high-pitched voice making Gakupo slap his hands over his ears to keep his eardrums from exploding.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are so far already, Gaku-nii!" Miku grabbed his hand, staring at him with bright, shinning eyes.

"I thought you'd at least have to **** and ****** or **** first before you could get Kaito to admit his feelings and then mmphmf-"

Gakupo clasped his hand over her mouth and dragged her to the side of their house where the stares of passersby weren't following them.

'Okay.. So maybe not as innocent as I thought..' Gakupo let out a sigh once Miku finally calmed down.

"So, was this why you dragged me here Miku-chan?"

"Well, yes! I just HAD to be sure if anything happened between you guys."

Miku smiled mischievously. Before Gakupo could say anything, Miku clenched her fists and stared up at the sky with her eyes aflame.

"As the #1 yaoi fangirl, I just can't leave this alone!"

Gakupo face-palmed and felt cold sweat forming on his forehead, extremely glad that they were hidden from public eye, and gave her a weak laugh. "Ahaha.. so that's why."

As Gakupo approached the steps, Miku tugged lightly at his jacket.

"Eto, Gaku-nii.. There's just one more thing I want to mention."

Miku fidgeted before she looked him in the eyes, Gakupo noticing the slight glassiness to them as though she'd cry any second.

"What is it Miku-chan?" He urged gently.

"A-about Kaito-nii.." Miku seemed reluctant to say whatever she was about to tell him.

"Um… Just take good care of him, okay?" She gave a sad smile, quickly turning around to hide her sudden melancholy.

"Well, I wish you guys luck!" Miku landed a hard pat on Gakupo's back as she ran off to her recording studio.

'Hmm, I wonder what was wrong? Is she sad to send off her beloved brother?'

As Gakupo walked back inside, he was too deep in thought to notice Kaito rushing right at him.

"Oof! Wha-?" Gakupo looked down and blinked as he saw Kaito sprawled on the ground, his music sheets in flurries around them.

"Owowow.." Kaito looked up as he rubbed his aching bum, then smiled happily when he realized who he'd bumped into.

"Gakupo!"

Kaito smiled gratefully when Gakupo pulled him up with ease.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No no, I was hurrying too much. It's fine," Kaito replied as he began picking up his music sheets.

"Well then, where were you headed that you didn't even see me in front of you?" Gakupo teased.

"Hmph, I was on my way to go do my recording." Kaito replied with a pout, trying to sound upset.

"Kuku, you're so cute even when you pout." Gakupo walked over to him and patted his head, messing up his hair.

"H-hey, don't do that.."

Kaito's voice faltered as he toppled forwards, grasping his head, his music sheets falling into a pile on the floor and Gakupo barely managed to catch him just in time.

"Hey, you okay?" Gakupo's voice was filled with concern.

"E-eh? Oh, I'm fine. Just low-blood pressure, haha." Kaito waved it off and headed for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" Kaito called out and ran off before Gakupo had a chance to recover from the shock.

"Sigh, he should really let others know when he's not feeling well."

'He's not hiding anything from me, is he?' Then he remembered Miku's hesitation to tell him something about Kaito and grew worried.

"No, I'm sure it must be nothing. I'll just ask Meiko-san to help me make something to make him feel better."

Gakupo couldn't shake off his worry even as he walked back to the happy atmosphere of the Vocaloid home.

xXx

"Haa.. That was close." Kaito sighed out in relief as he walked down the street.

"He would've made too big a deal out of it if he found out." Kaito said to himself, shaking his head side-to-side.

"_Click. Click._"

Kaito continued down the street, unaware of the figure in the shadows taking pictures of him.

xXx

"Good work today, Kaito-kun!" The staff patted his back, the recording having gone smoothly.

"Thanks for your hard work!" Kaito bowed as he left for home.

"Wow, it's grown quite dark already." He pulled his scarf up even more, covering his face up to his nose, the dark, empty streets getting to him.

'I'd better hurry home before everyone gets worried.. again.'

Kaito chuckled to himself lightly, remembering the time when he'd lost his family, Meiko throwing one of her fits at him - out of worry, of course.

As he began to speed up, two silent shadows that were trailing him from behind suddenly grabbed Kaito's arms, and he disappeared into the darkness of the narrow alleyway, his cry for help unheard in the empty streets.


	7. Chapter 6 Savior

ChibaSachiko: Re-uploaded! Please check chapter 7 for new notices regarding the fic if you are not reading this for the first time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vocaloids and this contains mature boy x boy content! Yaoi! So continue at your own discretion!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Savior**

_Recap: .. his cry for help unheard in the empty streets.._

One moment, Kaito was just hurrying to get home and the next, he found himself struggling as two men wearing masks pinned him against the ground. Suddenly without warning, one of the guys began to undo Kaito's jacket and reach under his shirt, and Kaito flinched at the foreign touch on his bare skin. He yanked his arm to get free but the guy holding him down was too strong and held down his arms with one hand, using the other to lift up his chin. Kaito stared at the guys with fear, unable to see the faces under the masks that covered their eyes. When the guy holding him down leaned in and pressed his lips to Kaito's forcefully, Kaito clamped it shut, trying to pull his face away though to no avail as the guy held on tight.

Then the other began stroking Kaito's bare chest, taking in one of his nipples and sucking on it. Kaito gasped, allowing access to his mouth and the tongue pushed in to devour every inch of his warm cavern. The feeling of the guy's tongue in his mouth made Kaito want to throw up, the man unrelenting on his bruising lips. Just as he began to feel light-headed from lack of air, the guy broke the kiss and stared down at the blue-haired man, breathless beneath him.

"Oh god you're hot! I just wanna fuck you now!"

"Oi oi, wait you're turn!" The other yelled out, slowly working at unzipping Kaito's pants.

"N-no, s-stop it!" Kaito cried out, tears flowing down his pale cheeks as helplessness overcame him.

"Aw, don't cry babe. My bud here and I'll take good care of ya." The man kissed him again, practically eating him up. Then Kaito remembered what Gakupo had told him and tried to fight back, biting down on the intruder's tongue and kicking at the one fumbling with his pants, taking the chance to crawl out from under them and attempt to run.

"You bitch!" The two guys chased him and before Kaito could go far, one of the guys grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down, knocking the breath out of him as he hit the ground hard. Then, the guy held him up from behind by his arms.

"This'll teach you to mess with us!" The guy who'd had his tongue bitten wiped off the blood dripping from his mouth and spat on the ground as he slowly approached the semi-conscious Kaito. Just as he looked up to see the man's leg swing at him, in the blink of an eye his face was awfully close to the ground and the kick sent him bracing for impact as he skidded hard on the gravel, feeling the skin scrape off his face. As he tried to get back up, the guy pushed him down again with his foot, repeatedly kicking Kaito in the side as he laughed hysterically.

Once he finally got a hold of himself, he was pleased to see Kaito panting on the ground, blood now dripping from the corner of his mouth and his eyes hazed from the pain. He then grabbed a handful of the blue locks and pulled Kaito up, glaring at him with cold eyes.

"You do what we say, got that whore?" With that, he slapped Kaito across his face, sending him tumbling on his back again.

"Now let's see if you've learned your lesson y'slut!"

Kaito could only lie there powerless as the two men began to strip off his clothes, his already weak body even weaker from their brutal beatings.

"Please.. stop.. it.." Kaito begged, his words barely escaping his bleeding lips in whispers, the tears stinging his torn cheek.

As the guys continued without a care, a tall figure appeared at the entrance of the alleyway, his silhouette casting a threatening shadow over the two attackers.

"Hey, beat it you damn street rats!"

"G-gakupo?.." Kaito called out weakly, squinting at the light that shone from the direction of the voice.

"W-who the fuck are you?"

"Thought I told you to beat it." The mysterious man repeated in a calm but dangerous voice, threatening to hurt them if they didn't oblige.

"Yeah? Well we'll beat it outta you!"

One of the men charged at the figure, slashing out a knife.

"Tsk, and even though I gave them a warning."

With that, he dodged the random slashes swiftly and kicked them out of the guy's hand, ramming him into the wall.

As the other man was about to charge at the tall figure, the knife that was used to attack the figure sliced by, leaving a trail of blood along the man's cheek. As he looked behind him to see the knife stuck on the wall, he began to tremble in fear, backing off instead of charging him as he planned.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" The two scrambled off, not even looking back.

"Yeah right. Hey, are you alright?"

The man approached Kaito and then taking a quick look, said with a frown, "Hm, I guess you wouldn't be."

"W-who are you?" Kaito looked up at the silhouette of his rescuer, the man a similar height as Gakupo but with much shorter hair.

"Here, let me help you up." He pulled Kaito up and slung an arm over his shoulder to give support, picking up the strewn jacket and covering Kaito's bare torso.

"Where do you live? I'll take you there."

Kaito winced, pointing to the direction of his house.

"T-thanks for saving me back there." Kaito managed to whisper, barely holding onto his consciousness.

"But, why'd you save me?"

He looked up at the man supporting him, taking in his sharp features and the short turquoise hair that seemed to glow under the streetlights.

"You can call me Mikuo, Kaito-san. Hey, do you mind if I call you Kaito?"

Mikuo smiled down at him.

"Oh, sure. W-wait! How did you know my name?"

Startled, Kaito stumbled a bit, his eyes wide in surprise forgetting that he WAS a super-famous idol.

"How could I possibly not know YOUR name, Kaito?" Mikuo chuckled.

"Oh, you knew I was one of the Vocaloids?"

"Well, not just that. I'm a photographer y'see so I'm pretty familiar with a lot of stars."

"Eh, that sounds n-"

Before he could finish, his legs suddenly gave out and Kaito almost collapsed on the pavement if it weren't for Mikuo holding him up.

"Here Kaito, just let me carry you home, alright?"

Mikuo swiped Kaito off his feet and held him bridal style, continuing on down the street before Kaito could even oppose.

"Nngh, you don't have to.."

Kaito began to argue against it, but his voice faded and his eyes closed slowly as he rested his beaten body against the strong chest, slipping into unconsciousness.

xXx

"Gakupo-san, will you please quit pacing around the house?" Luka cried out in annoyance from watching him pace in circles for hours.

"But Kaito isn't picking up his phone! What if something happened to him?"

He pulled at his hair, getting himself even more anxious with that thought.

"We're worried too Gaku-nii, but we gotta calm down if we wanna find him." Miku spoke calmly, her own hands trembling slightly.

"I'm telling you, if that Bakaito walks in through that door with 20 scoops of ice cream like last time and does his stupid laugh, I'mma gonna KILL him!"

Meiko ground her teeth furiously, not drunk for once, pounding the poor couch pillow in an attempt to hide her own worries about their air-head of a family.

"It's so like him to get lost or something and make us worry like this," sighed Rin, shaking her head side to side as Len sat beside her, clutching her hand tightly.

"He'll be alright. He just has to be.."

Len bit his lip as he let Rin lean on him, patting her shoulder gently to keep them both calm.

"Argh, that's it! I'm going out there to search for him myself!"

Just as Gakupo headed for the door, the bell rang and the Vocaloids froze on the spot, all 12 eyes focused on the door. When no one answered, an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Hullo~ Is anyone home? I've brought something that might be of interest to you~"

The voice on the other side sang out happily, something about the voice causing Gakupo to snap.

"We don't have time for your stupid merchandise!" Gakupo yelled out at the owner of the voice as he slammed open the door.

"Ho?~ So you DON'T want him?"

Mikuo calmly asked as he showed the "merchandise" in his arms.

Gakupo froze when he saw Kaito's sleeping face, staring speechless, not believing his eyes.

"What's wrong Gaku-nii? Is it Kaito-nii?" The others began to rush over to the door, the little ones asking hopefully.

"Y-yeah.." Gakupo replied dumbfounded, still too shocked to see Kaito, especially in the arms of some stranger. However, he soon recovered from the initial shock when he noticed all the wounds covering Kaito's body, his clothes torn and his beautiful face covered in blood.

"What'd you do to him?" Gakupo demanded, venom dripping from each word he spoke as he snatched Kaito out of Mikuo's arms, holding him gently.

At the sudden movement, Kaito awoke from his slumber and clung to Gakupo's shirt.

"D-don't get mad at him, Gakupo. He saved me."

Kaito displayed a weak smile as he relaxed into the familiar warmth of his lover's arms.

"Kaito.."

Gakupo looked down at him, his eyes brimming with compassion while hating himself for not being there to protect his lover. While the two exchanged glances, Mikuo just stood at the doorstep, glaring at Gakupo.

"Um, sorry for barking at you like that. I didn't know you saved him. Thank you."

When Gakupo apologized, Mikuo whipped away and scoffed as he walked down the steps, inaudible to the others that stood further inside the house.

"You can't even protect something important to you. Pathetic."

Mikuo trudged off, his attitude completely different from before with Kaito, waving his hand in a dismissing manner at the gaping samurai.

'That BASTARD!'

Gakupo clenched his teeth, fighting to control his temper so that he could care for Kaito first.

From far, Mikuo watched silently as Gakupo carried Kaito inside and slammed shut the door, the loud fussing inside the house, probably about Kaito, waking some of the neighbors.

"You just wait my precious, we'll be together very soon."

With that, Mikuo walked into the darkness, a low chuckle emanating through the alleyways.


	8. Chapter 7 Purple With Jealousy

ChibaSachiko: Hello everyone! First, the biggest apologies to all my readers for taking FOREVER to upload! And thank you to everyone who stayed with it and will be continuing to follow it ^_^

I am currently working on future chapters when there is time, so please just be patient if it takes long to upload! It will not die without me concluding it!

I would also like to thank some specific readers for their support through helpful/encouraging reviews,

JFantasist, ShuichiEndo, The Incorrigible Ammy, Chamomile, veruchan, Demon wolf 12, Cristinia, angel9skywalker, sakurapanda21, SinfoniaNocturne, KatArisu-san, Rie-no-Hisato, TBF, juju, Momo-chan, Sakura no Hoshi-kun, Sterybeyy, Kura-Bat, Gaara'sGirl12, Tao, Matthew, Lol, , FunnyMurderer146, somegirl, Bel-chan, KatArisu, JKYFB, Luka'sWorldIsMine, Katy, starfruit-kitten, BOOMS-oom, Lookiecookie2, Skys54, and Rylea fluffykinz!

I'm sorry if I left out anyone, I tried to include those I could but I appreciate each and every reader out there!

*DISCLAIMER: We should all know by now already that I do not own Vocaloids AT ALL! I just love them and they are amazing! Reader's discretion is also advised as the story contains MATURE YAOI CONTENT! That is boy x boy! Do not read on if you are not comfortable with that or too young for this!

THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Purple with Jealousy**

_Recap: "You just wait my precious, we'll be together very soon."_

_With that, Mikuo walked into the darkness, a low chuckle emanating through the alleyways._

The Vocaloid household had returned back to normal, with the young ones cheerful once again and Meiko drinking both day and night. After the heart-dropping ordeal involving Kaito's return, he was quickly taken to the hospital and after a sleepless night, everyone was happy to hear that there were no major injuries and that he just needed some rest.

Back at the house, Gakupo remained beside Kaito's bed, refusing to budge until he was completely better.

"Gakupo, you really don't need to stay here the entire time. You're busy enough with your own schedule already and the doctor said that I just need to get some rest." Although he was happy, Kaito felt guilty to take up so much of Gakupo's time.

"No. I've already said this before and I'm not gonna say it again. I'm staying by your side until you're fully recovered Kaito! You can't make me change my mind."

"I know you care, but I still don't think you should-"

"Shush! If you don't quit talking and get some sleep, you're not getting any ice cream once you're better."

"Okay.. I'm sleeping.." Kaito pouted, hiding his face under the covers so as to not meet Gakupo's stern gaze.

Once Kaito fell deep asleep, Gakupo gently stroked back his hair and smiled warmly, observing his sleeping baby-like face.

Breathing out heavily, Gakupo stood up and trudged over to sit by the window to get some fresh air as he tried to work everything out in his head.

'So according to Kaito, he was jumped by two masked-guys and that's where he got all his injuries. Then, this stupidass guy named Mikuo,' Gakupo cringed at even thinking his name, 'magically appears and rescues Kaito from the thugs. Then he brings over my Kaito in his arms to our place, acting all high and mighty like he knows everything.'

Gakupo suddenly shot up, tightening his fists and clenching his jaw to hold back many profanities so as not to wake up Kaito, then flopped back in his seat, heaving a frustrated sigh.

'There's something about this guy that just irks me. Ugh.' Gakupo leaned back against the chair and hung his head back, too many thoughts racing through his head. When he rolled his head over and gazed at Kaito's sleeping figure, he remembered a conversation he overheard between Kaito and Meiko back at the hospital.

'I want to know what they were talking about back there, but it doesn't seem like a light topic I can just ask them about. What did they say again..'

xxx

"...ou sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's away overseas on business right now and this was just a small incident. I don't want to alert him over a little issue like this."

"What do you mean a little issue?! Kaito, you were-… If no one intervened at that time, this wouldn't have been just a small issue. Even now, you're injured all over!"

"It's okay Meiko, you're just over worrying. I'll be fine. Look, I can move around fine!"

"Quit moving around!"

"Okay.."

"Kaito.. You know better than anyone about your condition.. If something like this happens again, it'll be too late then! You can't just laugh it off like now. It's getting worse and if it were to sh-"

"Shh, shhh. It's okay Meiko. I'll be fine. I'm really healthy even if I may not look it you know? Please.. Don't cry. I don't want to see you sad."

xxx

'I only heard a part of their conversation, and Meiko never got to finish what she was saying. She was just crying quietly in Kaito's arms.. I've never seen her so serious before, and that she'd cry? That was unexpected.. This… There seems to be something important that I'm not informed about here. I wonder if it's a secret or something.'

xXx

"I'm so glad you're feeling better now Kaito-nii!"

"We were all so worried. How could you go off and worry us like that, selfish Kaito-nii!" Rin grabbed Kaito by the collar and shook him crazy, Len having to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you guys worry so much." Kaito knelt down to wipe off a tear forming on the corner of Rin's eye, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his slender neck, burying her face into his shoulder as her tears came pouring down, her heart finally calming down from the fear of losing their beloved dopey brother. Everyone looked down silently for a moment, each having gone through such fear only a few nights before.

"Hey Rin, let's give Kaito-kun some space so he can rest some more. Okay?" Luka gently caressed Rin's tear-stained cheek and brought her aside by the hand. "Please get enough rest so you can recover fully Kaito-kun. It wasn't the same without you here." Luka also gave him a warm hug, smiling back as she took the little ones away to keep them pre-occupied.

Kaito wanted to cry there and then for having done such wrong to his loving family, their warmth overwhelming him.

As he stood up, he smiled at Gakupo, especially grateful that there was a person who would stay by his bedside through days and nights, praying for his well-being.

"You have a very loving family." Gakupo walked over, brushing aside a stray lock of blue hair from the porcelain face, smiling brilliantly at him. "But I love you the most." He landed a gentle kiss on Kaito's lips.

"I know." Kaito looked down, trying to hide his blushing face, and leaned into his lover's broad chest, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder.

"Please Kaito. I can't bear another heart-wrenching moment like that again. Please.. don't worry me like that ever again." Gakupo tightened his embrace, afraid that he might lose him again if he were to let him go.

"I'm sorry.. I really am. I'll m-"

"Eh hemm!"

Startled, Kaito and Gakupo looked up to see Meiko tapping her foot, her arms crossed and her eyebrows knitted together in annoyment.

"M-Meiko! How long have you been there?" Kaito stuttered as he took a step back.

"I've been standing here the entire time as you two put on a show!"

"W-why didn't you say anything?.."

"Argh! You come here for a minute, you idiot!"

Before Kaito could run away, Meiko snatched the back of his shirt and began dragging him away forcibly.

"Noooooo! Save me Gakupo!" Kaito stretched out his arms, his eyes tearing up for fear of what awaited him on the other side of the door.

'Good luck,' Gakupo could only give him a weak smile as he watched his lover was dragged away to his death.

xXx

"Okay, I don't care what you say, I'm going to contact him. So you better stay quiet and just sit still and don't get into any more trouble! Got it?!"

Alone in the room, Meiko raised her voice, getting annoyed with Kaito's whining.

"But Meiko, I told you already that I'm fine! Look! Where do you see anything wrong with me?" Kaito pleaded.

"You! You're head's what's wrong, that's what! How's anything okay right now?!"

"Why are you getting so upset? Sure I had some mishap with some thugs in the alleyway, and I had to be hospitalized - only for two nights I should say - and now I'm feeling much better and the doctor just says I need some rest!"

Alarmed by the sound of arguing, Gakupo snuck up to the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. When he looked through the slight crack of the door that he opened very quietly, he was shocked to see Meiko slap Kaito lightly across his face. Wide-eyed, he pressed his ear close to the door to hear better, taking care not to accidentally open it any further.

"You don't understand.. You do-…..how could y-… nev-…"

'Damn it, I can't hear what she's saying. Come on, gotta focus harder.'

"Every clumsy day you go by, I worry myself drunk, wondering how long this can go on for.." Meiko's voice began to shake, tears threatening to drop.

"I love you Meiko. You know that. I love you, Miku, Luka, Len, Rin, and Gakupo, and Him too. With so many of my loved ones around, how could anything bad possibly happen to me?"

"You always say sweet things like this.." Meiko clenched her fists as she hid her eyes under her bangs.

"Meiko.."

"I've watched you grow since you were only as tall as my knee. You were such a good boy then, listening to everything I said and staying out of trouble."

Kaito silently walked over and held her close.

"I won't forgive you if you get into trouble again. You got that?! Most of all.. I won't forgive myself."

"I know. I know."

"He won't stay quiet either. I'm going to get you if He bites my head off, you got that?"

"Haha, yeah, we can't let that happen. Besides, He loves you very much too Meiko. He wouldn't blame you for whatever happened to me." Kaito wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

'"He"? Who's this guy that they keep mentioning?' Gakupo listened curiously, along with a spark of jealousy.

"I'm not any happier hearing that from you," Meiko frowned.

"Hey come on, Master's gonna be sad if He heard that." Kaito gave a cute pout, trying to cheer her up.

"Pft- Stop making that ugly face! It's ugly!" Meiko punched his side gently, a smile returning to her face.

"Ouch, that hurts Meiko," Kaito looked up at her puppy-eyed, grabbing his side.

"Anyways, He wouldn't be happy to hear you call him Master either. You should call him you-"

"Shh," Kaito put his finger to her lips. "We've talked about this long enough already Meiko, everyone's gonna start to think you're torturing me to death in here, haha. Come on, you should get some rest too. Don't worry, I'll be good."

"It's a promise." Meiko glared at him.

"Al-alright, it's a promise! Ow-owowow, what are you doing Meiko?! You're going to break my finger!"

"I'm making sure you keep your promise! I'll make sure to break your finger if you break your promise, got it?!"

"Y-yes maam!"

'A pinkie promise isn't supposed to be this painful.. is it?'

"What'd you say?"

"Huh? N-no, I didn't say anything, I swear!" As Kaito waved his arms frantically, he noticed that the door was open.

"Hey Meiko, did we leave the door open when we came in?"

"No, I was sure I closed it-"

Before Meiko could finish speaking, Kaito rushed over to the door and whipped it open, checking both ways for any eavesdroppers.

"No, I guess it wasn't closed properly.. That's weird." Kaito stared off down the empty hallway, deep in thought.

xXx

Back in his room, Gakupo lay silently on his bed, his head busy with thought.

'Why do I feel like they're hiding something from me? Why did Meiko have to take Kaito aside to talk to him about the incident? I mean, we all know what happened and I'm not like the little ones where I shouldn't know much about it.'

Gakupo rolled over to his side, his long violet hair spilling over his bed.

'Why was she worrying so much about it? Of course I'm worried for his sake, but her worry seemed different.. Is there something wrong with him that the doctor didn't tell me about? There wasn't anything else on his report though.. Ugh, I have no idea what's going on here. What else were they talking about? They mentioned "him" a lot, and I'm guessing it was referring to Master. Why did they bring Him up so much? He isn't' coming back till later and I wouldn't think He would be that angry with him. Also.. what did Meiko mean when she was talking about how he was really "short"? Is it a metaphor to express her annoyance with him or something?'

"Argh, I can't put anything together!" Gakupo sat up and slammed his fists into his bed.

"Hmph, those two sure seemed close though."

Gakupo couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, despite his trust in both Kaito and Meiko.

'Well.. if they haven't told me yet, I'm sure it's not something I need to be concerned with.. for the time being. I'll ask her some time if they continue to talk secretively.'

Gakupo flopped back onto his bed, finally falling asleep after a night of tossing and turning.

xXx

"Ne, ne, Kaito-nii, are you feeling better now? Would you like some bananas to help get your energy back?" Len hopped around Kaito back at the Vocaloid household, always trying to jump high enough to be as tall as him.

"Haha, I'm fine Len, thank you for your offer." Kaito petted Len's head gently as he kneeled down to look at him eye to eye. "You're concern is good enough for me. Look, I'm feeling so much stronger already!"

"Pfft, you've got nothing Kaito-nii!" Len giggled at Kaito as he tried to show off his non-existent biceps.

"Have you seen Gakupo by any chance, Len?" Kaito looked around side to side, trying to spot any sliver of purple.

"Nope, I don't think he's come back yet since he left for his recording."

"I see." Kaito couldn't help but let his disappointment show through his eyes.

"Why, you miss him already?" Len smirked teasingly and elbowed him lightly. "I could keep you company if you want! You can help me plot against Rin! She's always getting the better of me, I just can't wait to get her back, grr-"

"Haha, thanks for your offer Len, but I also have some work to finish so I'm afraid it'll have to wait until next time. Good luck with Rin though," Kaito smiled at the cute android and walked back into his room.

'Gakupo's been very busy lately, and he's never home now..'

Kaito leaned back on his chair, his lean legs resting on his desk.

'Although.. I guess it's my fault since he wasn't able to get anything done while I was hospitalized..'

Kaito held up his blue cell phone by its ice cream strap above his head, frowning at it. 'He could still give me a call once in awhile or text me at least!'

Then his phone suddenly began to ring and surprised, Kaito let go of his strap, not considering what would follow.

"Ow! Hyaaa…. that hurt! Oh, the phone! It must be Gakupo-"

As he picked up his phone, now on the floor after leaving a rosy circle on his forehead, Kaito looked at the caller ID and saw that it was, "Mikuo-san? H-hello?" Kaito answered his phone, a little surprised by the sudden phone call from his rescuer.

"Hey Kaito-chan~ It's okay if I call you that right? I was hoping we could meet up today, you know, to celebrate your getting better! I was really worried after I brought you back, whether you'd still be okay or not, and you know, those kinds of incidents can leave behind a bad aftertaste. Why don't you say we go to your favorite ice cream parlor and it'll be my treat?"

"Oh, h-hey Mikuo-san, uh yeah it's okay if you call me that, 'I guess,' and oh, thank you for your concern, I really am feeling better. And um, sure, I can meet you today. I'm still resting at home for now until I fully recover so-"

"Okay, sounds good! I'll be waiting at the Purple Pony then, okay? Look for my green hair if you can't find me right away~"

Kaito just listened to the beep after Mikuo hung up, unable to follow along with his fast speech. 'Um, I guess I'll head out then?'

Kaito put on his black long-sleeved shirt that's just slightly loose on him showing his slim figure, and slim black jeans with his favorite blue belt. Before he headed out the door, he didn't forget to wrap his long blue scarf around his pale slender neck, and pulled a black beanie over his electric blue hair to stave off stares.

Kaito was gazing at the beautiful orange sky as he walked down the sidewalk on his way to his favorite ice cream shop, when he noticed a purple blob bobbing up and down in his peripheries. When he noticed the blob as Gakupo's hair glistening under the sunset, his eyes lightened up and Kaito waved his arm wildly, ready to run over and hug him. However, his joyful smile was met with a cold one, and his heart clenched up as Gakupo breezed past him, caught up in a conversation over the phone. Kaito stopped in his tracks and looked back, waiting for Gakupo to turn back and run over to him, but his smile slowly faded away as Gakupo's figure grew further and further away, never once looking back at him.

'I guess he's really busy…' Kaito reluctantly turned back towards the Purple Pony, pulling his scarf higher up to hide his disappointed face.

xXx

"Over here Kaito-chan!~" Mikuo was sitting near the large window of the popular ice cream parlour, his long legs crossed, his pastel green hair accentuated by his form-fitting dark clothes. Kaito noticed some girls peaking over to him and a pair of ice cream parfaits already set out on the table.

"Hello Mikuo-san, I'm sorry for making you wait, I got lost for a bit on the way over," Kaito gave a guilty laugh, feeling silly he'd let the previous encounter lose track of where he was going.

"No no, I wasn't here for long, I just got here a bit ago myself. See, the ice creams aren't even melting yet!" Mikuo smiled gently, motioning for him to sit across.

'Ah, he's so nice. He's the one who saved me too. I shouldn't be letting other thoughts bother me now while I'm with him or else it'd be rude.'

"Oh, by the way Mikuo-san, how'd you know this wasy my favorite ice cream shop? And you ordered my favorite parfait." Kaito couldn't hold back a satisfied smile as he felt the ice cream melt in his mouth.

"Haha, it's nothing special really. This place is really popular with people our age, and I just made a lucky guess with the ice cream. Also, you do realize that you're a celebrity right? It's not surprising that people may know your hobbies or favorite food."

"Heh~ I guess I never thought of that. It does make sense I suppose; although I can't imagine people actually care about things I like, haha. I'm really not that big a celebrity."

'Actually, you'd think Mikuo-san is a celebrity himself with all these girls around the parlour staring at him.. which reminds me.. they're all staring this way.. it's kind of.. embarassing,' Kaito pulled his beanie down even further, hoping it would make him unnoticeable from all the gazes.

"Aw, come on Kaito-chan, give yourself more credit! You're way more popular than you could imagine." Mikuo stated matter-of-factly as he began to reach over across the table. "See?" And with a quick swing of the arm, he whipped off the dark cover and only screams could be heard from inside the parlour.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kaito!" "It's really him! It's really Kaito from the Vocaloids!" "Kyaaa~ I can't believe I'm in the same building as him!" "Kyaaaaa-"

"Mikuo-sann! Why did you do that?!"

Kaito fumbled to take back his beanie, taken aback by the sudden attention.

"You wouldn't believe me so I was trying to prove it to you~" Mikuo smiled innocently.

"Grr, I'm leaving Mikuo-san!" Since he couldn't steal his hat back, Kaito wrapped the scarf around his head instead and did his best to slip through the wall of squealing girls, running past the grabbing hands and escaping some deathly grips of his scarf.

"Th-they're crazy.." Kaito dropped on the ground in an alleyway, finding shelter from his crazed fans.

"I know huh? Crazy fan girls, haha."

"Wha-! When did you get there?!"

"Yo!" Mikuo smiled over at him playfully, sitting on the ground beside him.

"Hmph, I didn't think you were so mean Mikuo-san. I thought you were nice since you saved me and all too.." Kaito pouted childishly, turning away from Mikuo's smile.

"Aww, don't be mad Kaito-chan, I am a good guy, I promise. I just wanted you to know that you really are loved by many people because you seemed to think so little of yourself."

Kaito still refused to look over at Mikuo, then flinched as he heard Mikuo snicker.

"Wha- what's so funny?!" Kaito tried to glare over at the green head, which seemed to make him only burst into laughter.

"Haha, I'm sorry, it's just you're so cute Kaito-chan." Mikuo wiped off a tear from his eye. "You're like a little kid sometimes."

"I'm not!"

"Anyways," Mikuo moved closer to Kaito and put his long arm around his shoulder, as he whispered into his ear, "I like you just the way you are."

"Hiieee! Don't talk so close to my ear like that Mikuo-san! That feels so weird! Brr, gives me the goosebumps."

"Aww, you're so mean Kaito-chan. Anywho, I didn't want to just meet with you for no reason. As I've told you last time, I'm actually a photographer and because I've also been a fan of yours since your debut, I wanted to ask if you could let me do some photo shoots with you!"

"Oh yeah, you did tell me that. Uh, sure, I don't have a problem with it. I'm still an amateur at photo shoots though, I hope that's alright."

"Don't worry, with my skills you'll look amazing! Besides, you've got the basics already with your good looks so there's nothing to worry about," Mikuo laughed, giving Kaito's head a noogie, laughing even harder when Kaito began to struggle but soon begged for mercy.

xXx

"Hey Len-kun, have you seen Kaito anywhere?" Gakupo asked Len, not sure where he could be.

"Oh, Kaito-nii went out some time ago before you came back Gakupo-nii. You didn't see him on the way here?"

"Huh? Now that you mention it.." Gakupo thought back to when he was hurrying home, talking to an uncooperative record contractor over his phone. 'Crap.'

"Thanks Len-kun!"

"Sure thing-" and before Len could finish, Gakupo grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Shit, I ran out but I don't know where he went." Gakupo thought back to several hours ago, wondering how he could've missed his lover. 'I don't know what I was thinking. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Damn it! What's wrong with me?! He must be so upset by now.'

As he followed down the sidewalk he saw Kaito heading down, Gakupo saw Kaito strolling over happily and rushed over to him.

"Kaito!"

"Oh, Gakupo, are you finished with work for the day?"

"Oh, yeah, I am. Listen Kaito, about today-"

"Ne, Gakupo, I met with Mikuo-san today and it was so much fun!"

"Eh?"

"He wanted to celebrate my getting better so we met at the Purple Pony! Then he played a prank on me and stole my favorite beanie," Kaito pouted again at the thought, "then we ran away from a bunch of crazy fans then he offered me to do some photo shoots, isn't that great? And I'll get paid to boot!"

Gakupo was a little lost trying to follow along his poorly strewn recap, but he couldn't help but smile back at the bright eyes.

'Well.. I guess it's nice of him to treat Kaito to some ice cream… And I did have some misunderstanding the other time, although he was kind of strange before he left that night..'

"Hey, are you okay Gakupo? You're face seems kind of.. scary," Kaito tugged at his jacket sleeve.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something."  
"Is it about work? Sorry you had to come get me. You must've been worried again, huh?"

"N-no, don't be sorry! Actually, I wanted to apologize for not stopping to say hi earlier today. I'm really sorry, I have no excuse!" Gakupo grasped both of Kaito's hands tightly as he bowed for forgiveness.

"Uhh, it's okay Gakupo, really! I understand you were busy, don't worry about it. Come on, this is a little embarrassing." Kaito felt happy knowing his lover cared so much about his feelings, and the sadness from before disappeared leaving behind a warm feeling.

"I still like you very much Gakupo," Kaito wrapped his arms around the strong torso, feeling safe as he rested his face against the broad chest.

Gakupo could only hug back, a little shocked from the sudden reaction from his usually shy lover, and too happy to think.

"Let's go home, my love."

xXx

Trails of clothing led over from Kaito's closed door to his soft bed, two lean figures laid atop.

"Ne Kaito, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately. I won't put work over you again." Gakupo gently pushed Kaito's head down onto the pillow, lightly caressing his pale, soft cheek.

"No, that's okay. I'm a grown man you know. I'm not a little kid who doesn't understand that you have work to do." Kaito leaned his cool cheek into the large, warm, gentle hand and closed his eyes as he sighed in relief at finally being able to hold his lover close.

"I can wait until you finish what you need to do, so please do your best with your work. It is very important to you so don't throw them away just to spend some time with me." Kaito smiled up at the deep purple eyes, letting him know he understands.

"You're too good to me Kaito. You shouldn't spoil me so." Gakupo made a sly smile. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you spoiled me right now," he finished his sentence with a gentle kiss on the soft lips.

Kaito blushed, a light pink colouring his usually pale cheeks and instead of saying much more, he returned the gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around Gakupo's neck.

'K, good bye self-control.' With that, it didn't take long for Gakupo to engulf Kaito's mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of the sweet mouth, his hands taking off what was left of his top.

"How I've missed the taste of your mouth, Kaito."

"D-don't say such embrassing things- hngh-" Kaito hitched as Gakupo trailed his tongue down his neck, letting out a quiet whimper as Gakupo gently nipped his ear.

"How much I've missed your sweet moans. The taste of your flawless skin, your wonderful scent, everything that is you, Kaito. I don't know how I went through all those days without eating you up."

"You're not the only one who had to hold back you know.." Kaito looked off to the side with a pout, upset that Gakupo seemed to think he didn't miss being with him at all.

"Hey Kaito…" Gakupo suddenly moved away from Kaito's ear, his bangs covering his eyes, his voice dangerously low and shaking.

"G-gakupo..-san? Wh-what's wrong? Are you upset about something?" Kaito began to tremble slightly, his eyes wide with fear at the sudden change in his lover's atmosphere.

"Why is it.. that everything you do-"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset! Um, I wasn't actually mad or anything just-"

"-is so adorable!"

"Eh?"

"You can't blame me for wanting to eat you up. It's just not fair you know? So just be a good little boy and listen to what Gakupo-san says, okay?" Gakupo hovered over Kaito, his eyes full of lust and his breathing becoming heavy.

"Hey! You weren't mad at all! How could you trick me like that- mmph-"

Gakupo clasped his mouth onto Kaito's before he could say any more, grabbing the others' hands and pulling them above his head. He then grabbed both of Kaito's wrists with one hand, using the other one to gently trace his fingers down the toned torso and slip it under his boxers.

"H-hey, isn't that too sudden Gakupo?!" Kaito broke away from the hot kiss and exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment.

"Do you honestly think I can wait any longer to make love to you, Kaito?"

Gakupo dipped down to suck on Kaito's neck as he began rubbing his hand up and down along Kaito's member.

"A-ah, please stop! This is too embarrassing!"

"Has it been so long since the last time that you've actually forgotten what it's like Kaito?"

Kaito looked up with a tear in his eye, glad that Gakupo had stopped moving his hand, but he could feel that Gakupo was plotting something else.

"I guess-" Gakupo said as he reached down beside the bed, "I'll just have to help you remember what it was like," and he grabbed Kaito's scarf from the pile of clothes on the floor.

Before Kaito could say anything, Gakupo quickly tied his wrists together with the long scarf and stuck his fingers inside Kaito's mouth.

"Mmph-!"

"Don't get so upset, it's for your own good my love. It would be very painful otherwise." He then pulled his fingers out of Kaito's warm mouth, and slowly slipped one of the fingers into the small opening.

"Hngh-" Kaito flinched in surprise and pain.

'Oh my god, he's so tight. I just want to make love to him right now.' Gakupo had to use all the strength he had to keep himself from thrusting into his lover.

"Here comes another, love. Don't worry, it'll start to feel better again soon."

Gakupo added in the other finger and began scissoring them and Kaito couldn't hold back the small grunts of pain as he squirmed around.

"H-hey, Kaito.. I think I've reached my limit.. I.. can't hold back any longer.."

"Huh?" Kaito looked over at his lover with wide eyes, as he saw Gakupo placing his member at his entrance. "W-wait, not so soon-"

"Haaah-!" Kaito clenched his eyes tight, tears now falling more freely, and his entire body tensed at the sudden intrusion, intense pain spreading throughout his body.

"I'm so sorry Kaito, it's just been too long since I've made love to you and you're so irresistible. But, you're always so tight, I'm afraid it'll never be easy in the beginning, my love." Gakupo leaned over and kissed a wet trail left behind a tear.

"I-it's okay.. I can take it.. You should know I'm not that weak!"

Gakupo let out a chuckle as he untied Kaito's hands.

"Then we'll take it nice and slow and thoroughly enjoy this golden moment that we finally have together, since who knows when we'll be given it again."

"En. I l-like you Gakupo, and I'll always treasure all our times together." Kaito wrapped his thin arms around Gakupo's neck, bringing his face closer for a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you more than anyone else, Kaito. I'll always be there for you."

Gakupo returned the kiss on the lips, the kiss turning more intense and their bodies began to meld together as one, their pent up desires and longings finally finding release.

* * *

ChibaSachiko: Wow, I think that might be one of the longest chapters I've written so far! Hope you guys enjoyed this :)

Several notes:

1. I will be re-uploading the older chapters as I have made very slight changes and edits to them, whether they be grammar or small changes to fit the overall story better. I can't remember exactly what I've changed so I would suggest you read them over again if you'd like, it's a nice recap anyways since I haven't uploaded in so long, haha XD but if you decide not to, I don't think it should make a huge difference.

2. I am thinking of holding short Q&A sessions using the characters in my fic, so if you would like any questions answered by any characters, or even myself, just post it in the reviews or PM me if you don't want others to see it for whatever reason ^_^

3. And yes, my pen name has been changed if anyone is wondering. It used to be StrawberryCat31, so don't think you're reading the wrong story or that I am a fake!

4. I also hope to make some fanart for the fic, so hopefully that won't take forever as well I can't promise when! But it will be notified in my uploads or profile page when there is progress :)

Thank you again to all my readers! You guys are what kept me going to continue writing despite my busy schedules and writer's blocks! I love you all! I try to reply to all the reviews and messages I get so feel free to message me about anything if you'd like ^ ^ I'm sorry that I can't reply to any reviews left using guest accounts though, so if there are anything you'd like to be replied to, please make or use an account!

(heart) *I tried to make one but it won't let me! x;; so you guys get a legible heart XD


	9. Chapter 8 Misunderstanding

****Thank you everyone for continuing to support my story :)

I'll do my best to update as often as possible so I hope I can return the favor to all of you ^ ^

DISCRETION: This is a yaoi/BL/boyxboy pairing containing explicit content. Please do keep in mind as you read and do NOT read on if you will be scarred by such materials! I also do not own any Vocaloid characters, only the personalities I've equipped them with in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding**

_Recap: "I love you more than anyone else, Kaito. I'll always be there for you."_

After the intimate night, both male vocaloids returned to their busy schedules, Gakupo with his piled up recordings and new contracts, Kaito busy with his own recordings as well as personal business. Neither were able to spend enough time together for even small conversations, mostly due to Gakupo's schedule. Kaito had actually managed to keep himself busy as well through his continued meetings with Mikuo, as he saw no point in just waiting around at home when they would not be able to be together anyways.

"Hello Mikuo-san!" Kaito called out cheerfully to the tall green head, girls ogling him from afar as always.

"Hi Kaito-chan, how are you today?" Mikuo gave Kaito one of his sweet smiles.

"Oh, I'm feeling great! The weather's so nice today too! The sky's so clear and it's nice and warm."

"Haha, funny hearing you say that when you're clad in a winter outfit. I'm surprised you're not burning up!"

Kaito was always bad with attention when he was off the stage or work, so he always wore his black beanie to cover his bright blue mop of hair, as well as his trademark scarf and black long-sleeved shirt and pants. He was simple enough to believe that as long as he covered up as much as he could, no one would even notice he was there. However, his tall, lean figure, which was accentuated by the slim-fitting dark clothes, was not something to be missed so easily and he continued to draw gazes towards himself whenever he went out; which he was blissfully unaware of.

"Eh? I don't find it hot at all. I always make sure to eat at least 3 cartons of ice cream before I leave the house in the morning to keep up my blood sugar, so dressing this way has never been a problem for me."

"Haha, are you sure the blood sugar thing isn't just an excuse so you can gorge on all the ice cream you want?"

Mikuo patted Kaito's head playfully as they began to walk towards the studio.

"N-no way, I wouldn't use an excuse like that! I'm not a kid you know, I can eat as much as I want without having to give excuses.." Kaito trailed off as he pouted, tucking his chin into his scarf as he tried to look upset.

"Whatever you say, Kaito-chan." Mikuo chuckled as the two continued playfully on their way to the photo shoot.

xXx

Back at the Vocaloid household, Meiko asked Kaito about the new modeling job he was doing on top of his recordings. "Hey, are you sure you should be doing so much work right now, Kaito? You shouldn't push yourself too hard." Meiko asked nonchalantly, her head resting on her palm as she poked at her food with her fork. "Meiko-neechan, please stop playing with your food." Miku said with slight annoyance. "Eh? But it's the same thing we've been eating for 4 whole days now.. I'm starting to feel like I'm eating sand here, Miku-chan." Meiko muttered as she stuffed another mouthful. "Anyways, don't you start over pushing yourself again and causing all of us trouble, you hear?" "Yes, yes, I'll be careful, Meiko." Kaito smiled, close to breaking out in nervous sweat with Meiko's intense glare. During the entire conversation, Gakupo listened quietly as he ate his food.

xXx

The next morning, as Kaito was just about to head out for his recording, Gakupo grabbed his hand and turned him around. "Hey Kaito, did you want to grab some ice cream later today? I have a bit of free time in between my recording and sound checks." Gakupo asked hopefully, when Kaito looked back at him with an apologetic smile. "Ah, I'm sorry Gakupo, I've already arranged with Mikuo-san to hold another photo shoot after my recording and I can't cancel it. Um, please do let me know the next time you're free and I'll be sure to leave it open, okay?" Kaito cheerfully smiled at Gakupo as he turned to head out again. "I'll see you later tonight, good luck with your work today!" And with that, Gakupo stared longingly at the place of the closed door where his lover had just been standing.

xXx

"Thanks for your hard work again today, Mikuo-san! I hope I did better this time." Kaito laughed sheepishly, embarrassed at how much of a novice he was when it came to modeling. "Don't worry about it Kaito-chan, you're doing amazing!" Mikuo patted Kaito on the back and handed him a bottle of water. "You have natural talent! Everyone here enjoys working with you so have more self-confidence and just enjoy it here!" Kaito thanked Mikuo again for the encouragement and left for home.

'I'm so glad I got to work with Mikuo-san. It's been a really good experience. Although.. it does seem to be keeping me busier than I'd like and I barely get to see Gakupo anymore, though he's usually busy with his own work anyways..'

'Arghh, all these things are so confusing! I just want to eat ice cream with the people I like! Why can't the world just be as simple as that?!' Kaito yanked his beanie down over his face as he trudged back home.

xXx

"Oh, Kaito-niichan, welcome home!" Miku and Len greeted Kaito as he took off his shoes and hung up his outerwear. "Hey there you guys, I hope you guys have had a good day?" "Well you know, still busy trying to find a way to get back at Rin for always being so cruel to me." Len puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, remembering back to the countless times that he fell for his twin's pranks and tricks. "Haha, I'm sure you'll think of something clever soon. I'll root for you." Kaito tussled the yellow mop as he headed back to his room, when he noticed a tall figure standing behind the corner.

"Gakupo-san? You're back from work so soon!" Kaito greeted him happily albeit unable to hide his own fatigue. "Yeah, I just got back myself."

"Hey, Kaito. Can I have a word with you?" "S-sure, what is it?" Kaito was slightly taken aback by the serious tone of Gakupo's voice, unsure if he'd somehow made his lover mad. "Let's talk in your room, I'd like to speak to you in private." "Oh, okay."

"So.. What did you want to talk about, Gakupo?" Kaito's attempt at trying to lighten the mood failed as Gakupo just looked back at him with stern eyes. "Ne, can I ask you why you keep hanging out with that Mikuo guy, Kaito? I know he did save you once and I'm grateful for that, but is there really a need for you to keep being his play-buddy?" "What are you talking about, Gakupo? It's not like that, I'm just working with him for business! I'm modeling for some photo shoots right now, remember? He's a professional photographer, and he just wanted to-"

"I know what the hell he is and isn't!" Kaito stepped backwards at the sudden retort, his eyes widening in surprise as Gakupo had never spoken to him this way before. "I tried to be understanding and let the first few meetings go without saying anything, but don't you think this is too much, Kaito? He saved you, but that's it! He just happened to be in the area when you got into trouble and helped you out, but that doesn't mean you have to be obligated to start being his best buddy!"

"Like I said, Gakupo, it's not like that." Kaito began to feel confused, not able to understand where Gakupo's frustration was stemming from. "After I met him to thank him for helping me, we talked and he turned out to be a nice guy, and then he just offered me some professional work with a whole staff, and pay, and-"

"Are you seriously that naive?!" Kaito flinched back again, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from trembling. "Is it not clear as daylight to you that he's just hitting on you, Kaito?! That guy's got no other motive then to just get all nice and close with you until he can take advantage of you!"

"Hey, you shouldn't just say things like that about someone you don't even know about! Mikuo-san's not that kind of a person, he's helped me so much now and I really enjoy working at his studio along with all the staff there! Why should I stop doing that just because you can't seem to trust him?!" Although he rarely raised his voice, Kaito found it hard to keep quiet when Gakupo seemed to be making unfair judgments about his new friend, and he also felt insulted that Gakupo was looking down on his new job.

"Why are you defending him so much?! What, did you start to develop some feelings for him, Kaito? Is all it takes to get close to you just being nice and offering you some sweets, like a little kid?!"

"Why do you have to be so closed-minded?! What's so bad about trusting people and being a little nice to them? What's so wrong with wanting to make some new friends and just having a good time?!"

"I see, so is that how it is? Do you act so innocent and naïve on purpose so that other guys will approach you? I didn't know you were so sly, Kaito. I thought you were more decent than that, but I guess you're pretty good at tempting other guys to play with you, huh?! Is that what you did with me too?! Am I just someone you used your charms on, putting on your little innocent child charade and now that you're getting bored with me, you're starting to find another one to mess around with?!"

"…"

Gakupo expected another sharp retort, but the room remained quiet after he'd finished. When he looked back at his lover's face, he was shocked to see that tears were streaming down his porcelain cheeks like rivers, his face contorted in what seemed to be pain. 'Shit.'

"I-is that.. really how you see me, Gakupo?" Kaito asked shakily, the tears muffling his voice. "I-" "Maybe you're right, maybe I am just an easy person to take advantage of.. so naïve that I'm like an open invitation, or may I do act that way on purpose as you said.. Maybe I am just using you and Mikuo-san or everyone else out there as just a means to make myself feel better.."

"H-hey, Kai-"

"But maybe, I'd finally found some worth in myself… That-.. There is someone someone who really cares about me with their whole being…" Gakupo continued to listen silently to Kaito's trembling words. "I thought that… that person would be you… You made me feel so wanted, that if I didn't treasure myself it would break your heart. It made me want to do my best too, so that I wouldn't fall too far behind you, who was excelling in everything and getting further and further away from me. But.. it seems that even to you, I'm nothing more than a petty, needy being."

"Kaito.. I'm sorry, please listen to me, I didn't mean all of that- I'm sorry, I was too caught up in the heat of the moment-"

"Please leave."

"Kaito!-"

"Please.. Just go… I want to be alone right now." Kaito turned his back to Gakupo as his tears wouldn't stop flowing down his face. Gakupo took a last look at his lover's thin, shaking figure, and gritted his teeth as he left the room. As soon as the door closed, Kaito collapsed to his knees, his pained cry the only sound heard in his room, and his delicate heart torn from his lover's harsh accusations.

Although the rooms were soundproof, Gakupo knew the pain he'd caused to the one person he loved more than the world, and he slumped backwards on Kaito's closed door, cursing himself silently for his selfish actions.

xXx

"Ne, Len, do you know what's wrong with Kaito-nii and Gaku-nii lately?" Rin elbowed Len in the side as he was just about to eat his perfectly ripe banana. "I don't know, they seem fine to me." Len replied grumpily, annoyed that he was disturbed from eating his dessert. "I'm serious! Look at them, they're so awkward with each other!" Rin grabbed the back of Len's head and pushed it forward, farther than it naturally should go towards the direction of where the two said males were. "Owowowowow, okay, okay! I'll look, stop ripping off my head!" Len rubbed his sore neck and glanced over at the direction of the two taller males. When he stopped wincing in pain, Len also noticed that there was a tense atmosphere amongst them. As Kaito was moving around between the living room and kitchen table to eat some ice cream while looking at the various music CDs in the shelves, Gakupo seemed to be sitting in one of the living room chairs reading a book, glancing in Kaito's direction nervously from time to time.

"Hmm, that's weird. What do you think is wrong, Rin-"

"Hey Gaku-nii, why are you just reading your book here?" Len jumped as he heard his sister's voice loud and clear in the living room, not even sure how she suddenly appeared there when she was beside him only moments ago.

'Rin, what are you doing?! Get back here!' Len tried to mouth over to her as he flailed his arms around in panic.

'Relax, I'm just trying to help them out a bit~' Rin mouthed back when Gakupo wasn't looking at her.

"O-oh, Rin-chan, how are you today? I just found this book lying around and thought I would take a look at it before I left for work in a bit." Gakupo did his best to give Rin a smile. "Heh~" Rin smiled devilishly as she began to set her plan into action. "Ne, why's Kaito-nii so busy, Gaku-nii? Aren't you usually the busier one?" Rin hopped onto the arm of the couch Gakupo was resting on and tilted her head to the side innocently. "Oh, um, I'm not sure, Rin-chan. I guess he has something to work on." Gakupo looked away nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "Hnn, well I'm surprised you're not spending as much time as you can with him when it seems that you have competition~" At this statement, Rin felt Gakupo flinch, and she knew she'd hit bull's-eye. "I would be careful if I were you, Gaku-nii~ You know how much of a dimwit Kaito-nii can be, and he just can't be distrustful of anyone! I mean, how does anyone survive in society this day and age with that state of a mind, huh?" "Haha, you sound like an old lady who's experienced a lot in the world, Rin-chan." Gakupo chuckled at the cute yellow-head, although he felt the uneasiness spread with her every word.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that Kaito-nii really likes you." "Eh? How would you know that?" Gakupo looked at her in surprise. "Kay, I shouldn't even need to be telling you this, Gaku-nii! Think about it!" Rin stared dead on into Gakupo's eyes, squishing his face in her palms. "What does Kaito love the most?" "That would be.. ice cream?" "Correct!" Rin whipped his face in Kaito's direction, who was now listening to the pile of music CDs he'd been gathering while he ate his ice cream. "And who," Rin turned back to Gakupo, "does he like more than ice cream?" "Me?" Gakupo answered uncertainly, beads of sweat beginning to collect on his forehead. "Yes! You! He loves you more than his beloved ice cream!" Rin released Gakupo's face as she shouted out this statement, as though it was so obvious. "Ah, y-you gotta be more quiet Rin-chan or else he's going to hear!" Gakupo clasped his hand over Rin's mouth as he peeked over at Kaito, then breathed a sigh of relief as the headphones seemed to be impairing his hearing.

"Gaku-nii, I'm supporting you. Do you know just how amazing that is? Very amazing. So don't let my support go to waste and let me have something to support! Just go talk to him and work stuff out already! Sheesh!" Gakupo just stared at Rin, speechless, as she stomped back to the stunned Len.

'I guess I still have a lot to learn.' Gakupo smiled sadly in Kaito's direction, realizing how pitiful he himself was.

xXx

"Meiko-neechan, why are you frowning so much?" Rin dangled her legs off the side of the kitchen table chair as she watched the brunette's brows furrow and twitch for over half an hour now. "Because Rin-chan-" Meiko slapped her hands down onto the table in frustration, "-of that idiot over there who is too stupid to get any work done!" Meiko jabbed her finger into Kaito's face, the poke turning into a headlock as Kaito cried out in pain. "Owowowowow, Meikooo, what's wrong?" Kaito almost choked from his ice cream. "What's wrong?!" Meiko tightened her grip. "You're what's wrong, you air-headed idiot! Quit sitting around with your head in the clouds and get to work! You've been sitting there like a dumbass while eating ice cream for 3 hours now!" "B-but it's my day off today, and I finally made up with Gakupo.." Kaito sobbed when all he got from her was a menacing growl. "That's why you don't get as much record deals! This is your job, you know? As a Vocaloid, you're supposed to work your ass off and get your music out there!" "You drink whenever you want to too.." Kaito muttered under his breath. "Hah?!" "N-nothing! I-I was thinking how you were right.. haha.." "I don't think that's what he said~" Rin chimed out innocently as she spectated from the side. "Shh- Rin-channn!" Kaito moped sadly as both continued to pick on him.

"Hey hey, let's not pick on the weak link here." Kaito looked up in surprise as a long arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Ah, Gakupo, welcome home!" Kaito called out in an almost singing tone. "Ergg-" The site made another vein pop on Meiko's head, annoyed at the interruption in the middle of her scolding. She soon lightened up, however, as she couldn't help but smile at the two lovebirds laughing happily.

"Hmph, I'll let him off this time. But!" Meiko whipped them an evil glare before she walked off, "If Kaito begins to goof off anymore with his work, that's gonna be the end of you two." The two nodded in fear, knowing fully well that she would keep her promise.

Gakupo looked over at his lover after she left and asked gently as he rested his head against Kaito's neck. "Shall we go then, love?" "En." Kaito replied as he ran his fingers through the long purple strands. "I don't mind wherever we go, as long as I get to spend time with you." Gakupo blushed slightly, surprised by the bold statement, and then tightened his embrace on his lover as he sat quietly for a moment to breathe in his sweet scent. "Me too. I hope this moment will last forever." Kaito whispered quietly in response, a sad expression hidden underneath the blue bangs. 'Me too.'

* * *

ChibaSachiko: I hope the chapter was alright, I personally feel that the writing wasn't so good here. Another heads up is that this fic sticks to its category.. It will contain angst and hurt and much mature content as it progresses. I hope that it will not be too much of a turn off for some of you.

*whispers* I'm a little twisted when it comes to yaoi.. as I get in my sadistic mode.. so.. if you are not into that, I hope you will brace yourself and perhaps I can give an early enough warning before it gets too graphic..

Kaito: Um...

ChibaSachiko: Yes Kaito?

Kaito:...

ChibaSachiko: What is it?

Kaito: C-can I.. not be in the story anymore..

ChibaSachiko: No.

Kaito: Pretty pleas-

ChibaSachiko: No.

Kaito: I'll work really h-

ChibaSachiko: No.

Kaito: But-

ChibaSachiko: Let us wish our beloved Kaito and Gakupo the best and may he rest in peace.

Kaito: WHAT? (QAO)

ChibaSachiko: It's just an expression. Calm down little one.

Kaito: Gakupooo...

Gakupo: I've got no complaints. (- v -)

Kaito: I can't believe-

ChibaSachiko: We'll see you next time with another chapter :) Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 9 Distrust

AN: Hello again, I'm so sorry for the long wait for those of you who stuck around for me. You don't know how thankful I am to those of you who have followed me to this moment and warmed my heart with your reviews ; - ;

I've been looking back at the previous chapters and I must say that I'm so embarrassed to have called such bad writing a story! But it's just too much work to change it now and I wouldn't want to make you guys read everything again so I'll do my best to write better.

Loves to **Ros-Poz2, ScarletBloomSword, Blood tinted rain, IggyLikesPie, MimoruGK, huangangelin, IShipThem, Bobmango4, juju, Hikari Shourai**, and a special love to **Momo-chan** for your very long, touching review! These are just some of the reviewers since my last upload who have motivated me to continue even when I felt like letting it go. I love all of you who read my story and support it, so thank you :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid franchise does not belong to me. All I own are the ideas that sprouted from my little brain.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Distrust**

_Recap: Kaito whispered quietly in response, a sad expression hidden underneath the blue bangs. 'Me too.'_

Kaito and Gakupo had been getting along fine after their ordeal, making sure to display their affection for each other despite their busy schedules. Kaito always made sure to buy an extra tub of ice cream just for Gakupo, and Gakupo always made sure to share it with Kaito. Mouth-to-mouth. Kaito always ended up blushing, attempt to run away, get yanked back by his scarf, and then melt into a hot kiss.

Although the two spent as much time as they could together, it couldn't be denied that the difference in their schedule was too big. Gakupo was a rising star, his tall figure, long purple locks, and enrapturing eyes capturing the hearts of thousands of women who just couldn't get enough of him. He was a hard worker and very professional. Companies wanted him and he was worth it.

On the other hand, Kaito had never been very active in the industry. Even though he received many requests for recordings or events, all Kaito wanted was to enjoy his ice cream in peace and he just couldn't deal with so many eyes staring at him whenever he performed. So he made sure to fulfill only the minimum amount of activity that the master requested so that he wouldn't be completely written off from the music industry.

With one getting busier and busier with each passing day, the other couldn't help but find himself more frequently without his partner, spending most of his days as he used to before having met Gakupo. Kaito was the least busy in the Vocaloid household, as he always made sure to stay low profile. Even the young twins were fairly busy everyday, attending events or filming commercials.

Just as he was about to finish off his third tub of Hagen Daaz in the living room, his blue cell phone rang loud in the empty house and he picked it up excitedly, anticipating his lover's deep voice. However, he answered back with slight disappointment when he heard Mikuo's playful voice on the other line.

"Hey~ Kaito-chan~ How have you been? I haven't heard from you in so long!" Kaito frowned before he replied, not sure what he should do. He'd just barely gotten over the fight with Gakupo a month ago and had done his best not to come in contact with Mikuo again. However, Mikuo was a good friend now and he felt that it just wasn't fair to Mikuo to cut off all ties with him due to personal matters.

"Hello, Mikuo-san. I'm doing fine, just keeping myself busy with work." Kaito answered back kindly, hoping to end the call quickly. "I was actually working on something right now, so I'm going to have to get bac-"

"Ne, Kaito." Kaito froze midway through his sentence when he recognized a sudden coldness to his voice. "Y-yes?" "Why are you lying to me?" Kaito nearly dropped his phone, a shiver running down his spine at the words that seemed to know everything. "W-what are you talking about, Mikuo-san?" Kaito could feel cold sweat gathering on his forehead as he did his best to sound calm.

Then, suddenly, he heard a cheery laughter reverberating through his phone. "M-mikuo-san?!" Kaito really began to worry now, wondering if he'd just snapped all of a sudden. "Haha, sorry Kaito-chan, my bad, my bad. I can't help it though, you know? You're just so fun to tease!" Kaito slouched in his seat, the breath he didn't know he was holding coming out in a big sigh of relief. "Ah… hahaha… You're so mean Mikuo-san.."

"You can't blame me though, you're too easy to trick. You should really be careful of that, Kaito-chan! Besides, you're never busy anyways, hahahaha!"

"You're too cruel, Mikuo-san." Kaito whined, wanting to cry.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and discuss another commission. How about it?"

Kaito considered it, but couldn't decide what to do. It was clear that Gakupo didn't like him hanging around Mikuo, although it was merely as friend/business partners, but he didn't want to do something that he knew hurt Gakupo as well. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse this time. I really am busy you know."

"Okay, if you're sure about that. My offer will stand until the end of December though, so just give me a call if you change your mind!"

"Oh, sure. Thank you, Mikuo-san." Kaito was just about to hang up when he heard Mikuo say something quietly. "-re mine- … -nothi-.. -stop me."

"Huh? Did you say something, Mikuo-san?" Kaito leaned into his phone more as he could only hear broken bits of a sentence.

"Just remember that, Kaito." And the line went silent, leaving Kaito confused as he tried to figure out what that meant. 'I guess he was reminding me about the commission.' Kaito simply brushed it off and went back to his room after finishing the last scoop of ice cream. 'Never mind that, Gakupo's gonna be back soon~ I should at least pretend like I was working I guess.' Kaito's cheerful humming could be heard down the hallway as his bedroom door closed silently.

xXx

"Kaito, if you don't start working again, I'm going to destroy the fucking ice cream parlour!" Meiko screamed out across the dining table, causing Kaito to choke on his food. "W-why would you do such a cruel thing?! The ice cream didn't do anything wrong!" Kaito cried out powerlessly. "Then get a flippin' job. Now. Right this moment. Got it?!"

"But.." Gakupo petted Kaito's head as he watched their conversation in amusement.

xXx

"Ne, Gakupo, do you think what Meiko said before was right?" Kaito looked towards Gakupo with teary eyes, hoping he would take his side at least during Meiko's absence. "I think she's got a point actually."

"Huh?!" Kaito simply cried in defeat as Gakupo continued to smile at him. "You guys are all so mean! I'm doing enough work to support myself just fine." Kaito flopped in his chair and spun away from Gakupo, pouting angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't think that's the problem, but you're usually alone at home because everyone else is out working." Gakupo draped his long arms over Kaito's shoulders as he came over to lean down on him.

"Maybe you should stop working so much and keep me company then." Kaito refused to let up, trying to frown as he pouted even more. "Hahaha, you know how much I would rather do that, Kaito, but you also know I can't. I'm just a novice in the industry right now, so until I can get enough of my work out there, I can't afford to rest easy yet." Gakupo landed a gentle kiss on the crown of his lover's soft, blue mop.

"Hmph." Kaito knew that what Gakupo said was true, and hated it even more because it was. "Fine, I'll try to find more stuff to do I guess."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog, you know." Kaito looked up with a frown, but it was met with another kiss from above, the warmth spreading throughout his body.

"But I'll give you all the company you want right now, Kaito." Gakupo pushed the chair with his foot, sending Kaito gliding towards the bed, then tilted the chair back to make Kaito fall off onto the soft mattress.

"Hey!" Kaito cried out in surprise as he ended up doing a summersault across the bed and landed flat on his back. "I could've gotten hurt you know!" Kaito glared up angrily at Gakupo, a slight blush forming across his pale cheeks when he noticed the lustful look in his eyes. "I would never let you get hurt, my love." Gakupo cooed into Kaito's ear as he joined him on the bed and hovered over him. His long purple locks forming almost a curtain around the two lovers, closing them off in their own little world where only the two of them mattered.

Gakupo cupped Kaito's chin and held it up as he came down to steal a gentle kiss at first, noting the sweetness of his lover's lips. When Kaito's lips responded, he delved is tongue into the sweet cavern, the kiss turning more passionate as he tasted every corner of the other's mouth and Kaito wrapped his arms around Gakupo in response. Kaito suddenly moaned into the kiss as Gakupo's erection rubbed against his and Gakupo took this as cue to start moving on. Removing himself from the hot kiss, he licked his lips as he admired his piece of work, his lover lying breathless, face flushed, eyes clouded with lust.

Gakupo leaned down again and nipped Kaito's ear to draw out a harsh gasp, and Kaito turned his face away to unknowingly reveal more of his neck to Gakupo. "I didn't know your ear was so sensitive, Kaito." Gakupo barely managed to pant out as his breathing grew heavy, and slowly beginning to lose self-control, he bit down on the pale neck and sucked on it. His hand hurriedly yanked off the pieces of fabric that kept him from ravaging the slim, yet toned, body underneath it.

"I'm starting to hate how many layers of clothes you wear, love." Kaito chuckled at the clear disapproval in Gakupo's face as his patience grew thin and he was already tearing off the clothes in his mind. "It's to protect myself from people like you." Kaito joked as he tried to push off the big man with his legs, only to fail miserably and earn a dangerous look from the sexually frustrated man. "I've been starved from this, Kaito. You're not going to get away this time!"

xXx

"I'm sorry! I won't try to push you off again so let me go!" Kaito tugged at his hands but they didn't budge from his shirt bound tightly around his wrists. "I can't take your word for that, love. I can't afford to let you slip away today or I may just go crazy." Kaito believed his words as a sliver of insanity seemed to creep into his eyes and he swallowed hard, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "A-at least use something else then! My shirt's gonna get all wrinkled now and I won't be able to wear it tomorrow."

"I know what you're trying to do, Kaito. I'm not going to untie your hands and that's final." Gakupo dived in to another hot kiss as he began to remove his lover's pants and he smiled in satisfaction when a sweet moan escaped the blue head's lips when he stroked the hot erection.

"Hnh, s-stop it, Gakupo, p-please, untie my hands." Kaito begged as he squirmed around, his skin so sensitive to every touch of those long slender fingers that were tracing every inch of his body.

"Kaito."

"Eh?" Kaito looked up with worry when he noticed the familiar change in Gakupo's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't hold myself back any longer."

"What?"

"Don't hate me, okay?"

"W-wait-" Kaito frantically tugged at his wrists to try and wrench it free, but all it did was hurt them. Then he felt himself being turned over and before he could say anything, intense pain spread through his body as Gakupo thrusted into him without warning, the cream he still remembered to put on not soothing the pain. Kaito froze up, tears building up behind his clenched eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaito, but I've just missed being with you for so long and I tried to control myself but I just couldn't. I'm sorry, please forgive me, love." Gakupo embraced his lover with sincere worry, praying he didn't hurt him too badly and remained still until Kaito seemed to recover.

"It hurts." Kaito wasn't mad with Gakupo, but he could barely manage to speak. He felt like he was being torn in two. "Y-you could have warned me at least.."

Gakupo sighed in relief when Kaito replied somewhat jokingly, although he did feel guilty for having hurt him. "You've gotten so much tighter Kaito, I didn't think this would hurt you this much." Kaito just grunted in pain since he couldn't turn back to glare at him.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

"Wait!"

"Does it still hurt, Kaito?"

"For one thing, yes, yes it still hurts like I'm going to die! But I wanted my hands untied first, please." Kaito's hands had been left bound this whole time, and after being twisted around, it was beginning to cut off the circulation and he was sure that they were about to fall off.

"Oh, sure Kaito." Now Gakupo was feeling really guilty and seemed to regain some of his control. Kaito stared at his reddened wrists for a while then just sighed as he looked back slightly. "I going to have to wear overly long sleeves now, thanks to you." Kaito gave a frown as he said this. "So don't be so rough again, yes?" He quickly turned back, pouting into the pillow like a little kid and Gakupo began to smile again, knowing he'd been forgiven.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll be very gentle from now on." Kaito groaned as Gakupo began to move, pulling back slowly before gently pushing in again. Gakupo adjusted slightly, looking for the spot that would bring his lover some relief from the pain. When he heard Kaito muffle out a moan, he began to thrust harder and faster with each thrust.

"You sound so amazing, Kaito. Keep singing for me, love." Gakupo was now pounding in and out of Kaito, his body pressed tightly against the slimmer form beneath him.

"D-don't say such e-embarrassing things- ahh-" Kaito didn't know what to do with himself as the pain and pleasure mixed into an undescribable sensation, moans escaping his clenched lips and his mind growing fuzzy.

"I-I'm coming-" Kaito gasped out as Gakupo thrusted in once more, Gakupo also releasing his seeds as Kaito clenched around him tightly.

Gakupo just let himself drop on top of Kaito, their breathing heavy and in synch, both hot and sweaty from the affair. The two lay in silence for a few minutes until their breathing slowed and they gave each other a loving smile, ending it with a sweet kiss.

"Gakupo, can you please move off of me now? You're really heavy." Kaito grunted, too tired to push him off. "And… you need to pull out too.." Kaito blushed as he trailed off.

"Huh? But why would I want to do that, my love? I thought we were going all night?" Gakupo began to shift himself, getting back into position. "W-w-wait wait wait, wait! No, I can't go through this again! I'll die if we keep going all night!" Gakupo just began chuckling when he saw how big Kaito's eyes widened at the notion and the panic apparent on his face. "I'm just joking, love, I wouldn't want to make this something you fear now." He gently pulled out, flopping on the bed beside Kaito, holding him close as they slipped under the covers.

"Now let's get some rest since we'll both be busy tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kaito snuggled into Gakupo's warmth, his eyes slowly closing, falling fast asleep to the rise and fall of the broad chest.

xXx

"Alright, be careful at work, Gakupo!" Kaito called out to the other as he headed out for work. "That should be my line, Kaito! Please stay away from trouble. I'm serious!" Gakupo looked back worriedly at Kaito's lax face. "Okay, okay, I'll be careful! Just go or you'll be late!" Kaito shut the door once Gakupo was out of sight, and frowned as he wondered if he was that untrustworthy.

"Hmm, I should start looking around for some projects before Meiko comes to beat out my soul." Kaito began rummaging around his room, looking for business cards from previous meetings.

"Mmm, he was a little weird and always stared awkwardly… They were too scary… She reminds me of Meiko… They didn't let me have any ice cream…" As Kaito continued to toss the business cards onto the floor, an emerald colored card slipped from the pile in his hand and glinted as it twirled to the ground.

"Huh? I don't remember seeing this one before.. Ah!" When he picked up the card, he saw the photographer's name etched professionally in gold. "Hatsu Mikuo… That's right, I haven't spoken with Mikuo-san for quite a while now."

Kaito stared at the card for a few minutes, then quickly shook his head and put the card face down on his desk. "No, I promised Gakupo that I wouldn't see him again. I have to keep my promise." Kaito looked through the rest of his business contacts for over half an hour, when he finally gave up and flopped onto his bed. "Agh, this is impossible! I don't want to work with any of them.." Kaito just lay on his back, wallowing in self-pity. Then he remembered his promise with Gakupo that they would both work hard, and perhaps Meiko's demonic face flashing by played a very small role as well, but it jolted him right back up and he found himself back in front of his desk.

"Maybe.." He reached for the emerald card slowly, as though he was scared it would suddenly light on flames. "Just for work…" Kaito swallowed hard as he dialed the familiar number.

xXx

"Hey Kaito-chan~~~ I've missed you!" Mikuo chimed out as he ran towards Kaito with open arms. "Uh, hey Mikuo-san," Kaito called out as he dodged the glomp. "It has been awhile. I'm sorry I just went kind of quiet on you." Kaito scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling guilty for having given the cold shoulder.

"Oh, that's no problem. You're a celebrity! I figured you've been busy with stuff." Mikuo winked in understanding and Kaito felt a weight off his shoulders. "Thank you for being so understanding." Kaito smiled back.

xXx

"So yeah, about the new proposal for a photoshoot." Mikuo began to speak professionally, all signs of his usual carefree air about him nowhere to be seen. "The company would like you to pose for their popular fashion magazine." Mikuo handed Kaito some of the previous issues over the parlour table. Kaito flipped through the magazines and gave his okay when he recognized some of the models from previous commissions he'd done, since he knew it must be trustworthy. "I'll do it. If they're okay with me, I'd be happy to give it a try." Although Kaito preferred to be at home, eating his ice cream and spending time with Gakupo, it still felt nice to do some work again after a fairly long break. He actually felt slightly antsy with excitement.

"Awesome! So just sign here, here, and here, I'll speak with the head right after, get you to sign a bit more papers, and you're set!"

"Alright." Kaito signed the contract, not really bothering to read it through, as usual, and took the last bite of his parfait.

xXx

"Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you again, Kaito-chan." Mikuo was back to his singsong voice.

"Me too," Kaito replied as they walked down the street up to the interesection where they would part ways.

"Oh, just one thing, Mikuo-san."

"Yeah, what is it, Kaito-chan?"

"Um," Kaito fidgetted with his sleeves, not wanting to hurt Mikuo's feelings. "Well, you know that I'm together with Gakupo."

"Mhm."

"And well-" When the two neared the intersection, Kaito had to let Mikuo know before they parted ways, too guilty to leave him hanging again. "-Um, please don't take this the wrong way! But, i-it seems to bother him when I hang out with you- it's nothing personal, he's just always worried for me!" It was hard for Kaito not to go hide in a hole somewhere as he nervously explained his situation. "So that's why.."

"You've been avoiding me." Mikuo finished for him, and Kaito just nodded silently, as if he was ashamed of himself. "Hey, I understand, don't feel so bad about it, Kaito-chan." Mikuo patted him on the back encouragingly, shooting him a bright smile. "Y-you're not upset with me, Mikuo-san?"

"Of course not. It's not your fault, and I understand the situation. I'd be jealous of other people too if my boyfriend was as delicious as you~" Mikuo winked, making Kaito blush at what he assumed was a compliment.

"D-delicious?"

"Anyways, don't worry so much about it, Kaito-chan. We're just work buddies right now, and I'll stay clear from you unless we're working. Deal?" Mikuo asked cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around Kaito's shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding, Mikuo-san." Kaito almost teared up, touched by how good his friend was to him.

xXx

Gakupo headed for home, completely exhausted from work and wanting to snuggle Kaito. 'Haah, I don't know how much more of this I can take.' Gakupo was deep in his own thoughts when he heard voices down the road. When he saw that it was his dear blue head together with the ass of a man, he quickly hid to the side, not wanting to create an awkward situation.

'Hm.. I wonder what Kaito's doing with that jerk again.' Gakupo observed them with discontent, eyeing Mikuo as though he were a fly.

"-ally. I understand how you feel."

'What are they talking about?' Gakupo leaned his head closer to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So you promise not to tell him?" Gakupo could hear Kaito ask in a pleading voice, which erked him for some reason.

"Yup yup, it'll be our little secret~"

"Gakupo can't know we met today! At least, not until I get to tell him.."

"My lips are sealed, you can trust me. I didn't even see you today." Mikuo winked one last time, as he moved his arm off of Kaito. "Thank you so much again, Mikuo-san. For everything today." Kaito gripped Mikuo's hand with both of his own, giving one last squeeze as he showed his gratitude and saying his good bye.

"No problem, _love_." Mikuo replied as he started down the opposite road, smirking in the direction where Gakupo was hiding before he disappeared behind a corner.

**Chapter 9: Distrust**

Kaito and Gakupo had been getting along fine after their ordeal, making sure to display their affection for each other despite their busy schedules. Kaito always made sure to buy an extra tub of ice cream just for Gakupo, and Gakupo always made sure to share it with Kaito. Mouth-to-mouth. Kaito always ended up blushing, attempt to run away, get yanked back by his scarf, and then melt into a hot kiss.

Although the two spent as much time as they could together, it couldn't be denied that the difference in their schedule was too big. Gakupo was a rising star, his tall figure, long purple locks, and enrapturing eyes capturing the hearts of thousands of women who just couldn't get enough of him. He was a hard worker and very professional. Companies wanted him and he was worth it.

On the other hand, Kaito had never been very active in the industry. Even though he received many requests for recordings or events, all Kaito wanted was to enjoy his ice cream in peace and he just couldn't deal with so many eyes staring at him whenever he performed. So he made sure to fulfill only the minimum amount of activity that the master requested so that he wouldn't be completely written off from the music industry.

With one getting busier and busier with each passing day, the other couldn't help but find himself more frequently without his partner, spending most of his days as he used to before having met Gakupo. Kaito was the least busy in the Vocaloid household, as he always made sure to stay low profile. Even the young twins were fairly busy everyday, attending events or filming commercials.

Just as he was about to finish off his third tub of Hagen Daaz in the living room, his blue cell phone rang loud in the empty house and he picked it up excitedly, anticipating his lover's deep voice. However, he answered back with slight disappointment when he heard Mikuo's playful voice on the other line.

"Hey~ Kaito-chan~ How have you been? I haven't heard from you in so long!" Kaito frowned before he replied, not sure what he should do. He'd just barely gotten over the fight with Gakupo a month ago and had done his best not to come in contact with Mikuo again. However, Mikuo was a good friend now and he felt that it just wasn't fair to Mikuo to cut off all ties with him due to personal matters.

"Hello, Mikuo-san. I'm doing fine, just keeping myself busy with work." Kaito answered back kindly, hoping to end the call quickly. "I was actually working on something right now, so I'm going to have to get bac-"

"Ne, Kaito." Kaito froze midway through his sentence when he recognized a sudden coldness to his voice. "Y-yes?" "Why are you lying to me?" Kaito nearly dropped his phone, a shiver running down his spine at the words that seemed to know everything. "W-what are you talking about, Mikuo-san?" Kaito could feel cold sweat gathering on his forehead as he did his best to sound calm.

Then, suddenly, he heard a cheery laughter reverberating through his phone. "M-mikuo-san?!" Kaito really began to worry now, wondering if he'd just snapped all of a sudden. "Haha, sorry Kaito-chan, my bad, my bad. I can't help it though, you know? You're just so fun to tease!" Kaito slouched in his seat, the breath he didn't know he was holding coming out in a big sigh of relief. "Ah… hahaha… You're so mean Mikuo-san.."

"You can't blame me though, you're too easy to trick. You should really be careful of that, Kaito-chan! Besides, you're never busy anyways, hahahaha!"

"You're too cruel, Mikuo-san." Kaito whined, wanting to cry.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and discuss another commission. How about it?"

Kaito considered it, but couldn't decide what to do. It was clear that Gakupo didn't like him hanging around Mikuo, although it was merely as friend/business partners, but he didn't want to do something that he knew hurt Gakupo as well. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse this time. I really am busy you know."

"Okay, if you're sure about that. My offer will stand until the end of December though, so just give me a call if you change your mind!"

"Oh, sure. Thank you, Mikuo-san." Kaito was just about to hang up when he heard Mikuo say something quietly. "-re mine- … -nothi-.. -stop me."

"Huh? Did you say something, Mikuo-san?" Kaito leaned into his phone more as he could only hear broken bits of a sentence.

"Just remember that, Kaito." And the line went silent, leaving Kaito confused as he tried to figure out what that meant. 'I guess he was reminding me about the commission.' Kaito simply brushed it off and went back to his room after finishing the last scoop of ice cream. 'Never mind that, Gakupo's gonna be back soon~ I should at least pretend like I was working I guess.' Kaito's cheerful humming could be heard down the hallway as his bedroom door closed silently.

xXx

"Kaito, if you don't start working again, I'm going to destroy the fucking ice cream parlour!" Meiko screamed out across the dining table, causing Kaito to choke on his food. "W-why would you do such a cruel thing?! The ice cream didn't do anything wrong!" Kaito cried out powerlessly. "Then get a flippin' job. Now. Right this moment. Got it?!"

"But.." Gakupo petted Kaito's head as he watched their conversation in amusement.

xXx

"Ne, Gakupo, do you think what Meiko said before was right?" Kaito looked towards Gakupo with teary eyes, hoping he would take his side at least during Meiko's absence. "I think she's got a point actually."

"Huh?!" Kaito simply cried in defeat as Gakupo continued to smile at him. "You guys are all so mean! I'm doing enough work to support myself just fine." Kaito flopped in his chair and spun away from Gakupo, pouting angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't think that's the problem, but you're usually alone at home because everyone else is out working." Gakupo draped his long arms over Kaito's shoulders as he came over to lean down on him.

"Maybe you should stop working so much and keep me company then." Kaito refused to let up, trying to frown as he pouted even more. "Hahaha, you know how much I would rather do that, Kaito, but you also know I can't. I'm just a novice in the industry right now, so until I can get enough of my work out there, I can't afford to rest easy yet." Gakupo landed a gentle kiss on the crown of his lover's soft, blue mop.

"Hmph." Kaito knew that what Gakupo said was true, and hated it even more because it was. "Fine, I'll try to find more stuff to do I guess."

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog, you know." Kaito looked up with a frown, but it was met with another kiss from above, the warmth spreading throughout his body.

"But I'll give you all the company you want right now, Kaito." Gakupo pushed the chair with his foot, sending Kaito gliding towards the bed, then tilted the chair back to make Kaito fall off onto the soft mattress.

"Hey!" Kaito cried out in surprise as he ended up doing a summersault across the bed and landed flat on his back. "I could've gotten hurt you know!" Kaito glared up angrily at Gakupo, a slight blush forming across his pale cheeks when he noticed the lustful look in his eyes. "I would never let you get hurt, my love." Gakupo cooed into Kaito's ear as he joined him on the bed and hovered over him. His long purple locks forming almost a curtain around the two lovers, closing them off in their own little world where only the two of them mattered.

Gakupo cupped Kaito's chin and held it up as he came down to steal a gentle kiss at first, noting the sweetness of his lover's lips. When Kaito's lips responded, he delved is tongue into the sweet cavern, the kiss turning more passionate as he tasted every corner of the other's mouth and Kaito wrapped his arms around Gakupo in response. Kaito suddenly moaned into the kiss as Gakupo's erection rubbed against his and Gakupo took this as cue to start moving on. Removing himself from the hot kiss, he licked his lips as he admired his piece of work, his lover lying breathless, face flushed, eyes clouded with lust.

Gakupo leaned down again and nipped Kaito's ear to draw out a harsh gasp, and Kaito turned his face away to unknowingly reveal more of his neck to Gakupo. "I didn't know your ear was so sensitive, Kaito." Gakupo barely managed to pant out as his breathing grew heavy, and slowly beginning to lose self-control, he bit down on the pale neck and sucked on it. His hand hurriedly yanked off the pieces of fabric that kept him from ravaging the slim, yet toned, body underneath it.

"I'm starting to hate how many layers of clothes you wear, love." Kaito chuckled at the clear disapproval in Gakupo's face as his patience grew thin and he was already tearing off the clothes in his mind. "It's to protect myself from people like you." Kaito joked as he tried to push off the big man with his legs, only to fail miserably and earn a dangerous look from the sexually frustrated man. "I've been starved from this, Kaito. You're not going to get away this time!"

xXx

"I'm sorry! I won't try to push you off again so let me go!" Kaito tugged at his hands but they didn't budge from his shirt bound tightly around his wrists. "I can't take your word for that, love. I can't afford to let you slip away today or I may just go crazy." Kaito believed his words as a sliver of insanity seemed to creep into his eyes and he swallowed hard, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "A-at least use something else then! My shirt's gonna get all wrinkled now and I won't be able to wear it tomorrow."

"I know what you're trying to do, Kaito. I'm not going to untie your hands and that's final." Gakupo dived in to another hot kiss as he began to remove his lover's pants and he smiled in satisfaction when a sweet moan escaped the blue head's lips when he stroked the hot erection.

"Hnh, s-stop it, Gakupo, p-please, untie my hands." Kaito begged as he squirmed around, his skin so sensitive to every touch of those long slender fingers that were tracing every inch of his body.

"Kaito."

"Eh?" Kaito looked up with worry when he noticed the familiar change in Gakupo's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't hold myself back any longer."

"What?"

"Don't hate me, okay?"

"W-wait-" Kaito frantically tugged at his wrists to try and wrench it free, but all it did was hurt them. Then he felt himself being turned over and before he could say anything, intense pain spread through his body as Gakupo thrusted into him without warning, the cream he still remembered to put on not soothing the pain. Kaito froze up, tears building up behind his clenched eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaito, but I've just missed being with you for so long and I tried to control myself but I just couldn't. I'm sorry, please forgive me, love." Gakupo embraced his lover with sincere worry, praying he didn't hurt him too badly and remained still until Kaito seemed to recover.

"It hurts." Kaito wasn't mad with Gakupo, but he could barely manage to speak. He felt like he was being torn in two. "Y-you could have warned me at least.."

Gakupo sighed in relief when Kaito replied somewhat jokingly, although he did feel guilty for having hurt him. "You've gotten so much tighter Kaito, I didn't think this would hurt you this much." Kaito just grunted in pain since he couldn't turn back to glare at him.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?"

"Wait!"

"Does it still hurt, Kaito?"

"For one thing, yes, yes it still hurts like I'm going to die! But I wanted my hands untied first, please." Kaito's hands had been left bound this whole time, and after being twisted around, it was beginning to cut off the circulation and he was sure that they were about to fall off.

"Oh, sure Kaito." Now Gakupo was feeling really guilty and seemed to regain some of his control. Kaito stared at his reddened wrists for a while then just sighed as he looked back slightly. "I going to have to wear overly long sleeves now, thanks to you." Kaito gave a frown as he said this. "So don't be so rough again, yes?" He quickly turned back, pouting into the pillow like a little kid and Gakupo began to smile again, knowing he'd been forgiven.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll be very gentle from now on." Kaito groaned as Gakupo began to move, pulling back slowly before gently pushing in again. Gakupo adjusted slightly, looking for the spot that would bring his lover some relief from the pain. When he heard Kaito muffle out a moan, he began to thrust harder and faster with each thrust.

"You sound so amazing, Kaito. Keep singing for me, love." Gakupo was now pounding in and out of Kaito, his body pressed tightly against the slimmer form beneath him.

"D-don't say such e-embarrassing things- ahh-" Kaito didn't know what to do with himself as the pain and pleasure mixed into an undescribable sensation, moans escaping his clenched lips and his mind growing fuzzy.

"I-I'm coming-" Kaito gasped out as Gakupo thrusted in once more, Gakupo also releasing his seeds as Kaito clenched around him tightly.

Gakupo just let himself drop on top of Kaito, their breathing heavy and in synch, both hot and sweaty from the affair. The two lay in silence for a few minutes until their breathing slowed and they gave each other a loving smile, ending it with a sweet kiss.

"Gakupo, can you please move off of me now? You're really heavy." Kaito grunted, too tired to push him off. "And… you need to pull out too.." Kaito blushed as he trailed off.

"Huh? But why would I want to do that, my love? I thought we were going all night?" Gakupo began to shift himself, getting back into position. "W-w-wait wait wait, wait! No, I can't go through this again! I'll die if we keep going all night!" Gakupo just began chuckling when he saw how big Kaito's eyes widened at the notion and the panic apparent on his face. "I'm just joking, love, I wouldn't want to make this something you fear now." He gently pulled out, flopping on the bed beside Kaito, holding him close as they slipped under the covers.

"Now let's get some rest since we'll both be busy tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kaito snuggled into Gakupo's warmth, his eyes slowly closing, falling fast asleep to the rise and fall of the broad chest.

xXx

"Alright, be careful at work, Gakupo!" Kaito called out to the other as he headed out for work. "That should be my line, Kaito! Please stay away from trouble. I'm serious!" Gakupo looked back worriedly at Kaito's lax face. "Okay, okay, I'll be careful! Just go or you'll be late!" Kaito shut the door once Gakupo was out of sight, and frowned as he wondered if he was that untrustworthy.

"Hmm, I should start looking around for some projects before Meiko comes to beat out my soul." Kaito began rummaging around his room, looking for business cards from previous meetings.

"Mmm, he was a little weird and always stared awkwardly… They were too scary… She reminds me of Meiko… They didn't let me have any ice cream…" As Kaito continued to toss the business cards onto the floor, an emerald colored card slipped from the pile in his hand and glinted as it twirled to the ground.

"Huh? I don't remember seeing this one before.. Ah!" When he picked up the card, he saw the photographer's name etched professionally in gold. "Hatsu Mikuo… That's right, I haven't spoken with Mikuo-san for quite a while now."

Kaito stared at the card for a few minutes, then quickly shook his head and put the card face down on his desk. "No, I promised Gakupo that I wouldn't see him again. I have to keep my promise." Kaito looked through the rest of his business contacts for over half an hour, when he finally gave up and flopped onto his bed. "Agh, this is impossible! I don't want to work with any of them.." Kaito just lay on his back, wallowing in self-pity. Then he remembered his promise with Gakupo that they would both work hard, and perhaps Meiko's demonic face flashing by played a very small role as well, but it jolted him right back up and he found himself back in front of his desk.

"Maybe.." He reached for the emerald card slowly, as though he was scared it would suddenly light on flames. "Just for work…" Kaito swallowed hard as he dialed the familiar number.

xXx

"Hey Kaito-chan~~~ I've missed you!" Mikuo chimed out as he ran towards Kaito with open arms. "Uh, hey Mikuo-san," Kaito called out as he dodged the glomp. "It has been awhile. I'm sorry I just went kind of quiet on you." Kaito scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling guilty for having given the cold shoulder.

"Oh, that's no problem. You're a celebrity! I figured you've been busy with stuff." Mikuo winked in understanding and Kaito felt a weight off his shoulders. "Thank you for being so understanding." Kaito smiled back.

xXx

"So yeah, about the new proposal for a photoshoot." Mikuo began to speak professionally, all signs of his usual carefree air about him nowhere to be seen. "The company would like you to pose for their popular fashion magazine." Mikuo handed Kaito some of the previous issues over the parlour table. Kaito flipped through the magazines and gave his okay when he recognized some of the models from previous commissions he'd done, since he knew it must be trustworthy. "I'll do it. If they're okay with me, I'd be happy to give it a try." Although Kaito preferred to be at home, eating his ice cream and spending time with Gakupo, it still felt nice to do some work again after a fairly long break. He actually felt slightly antsy with excitement.

"Awesome! So just sign here, here, and here, I'll speak with the head right after, get you to sign a bit more papers, and you're set!"

"Alright." Kaito signed the contract, not really bothering to read it through, as usual, and took the last bite of his parfait.

xXx

"Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you again, Kaito-chan." Mikuo was back to his singsong voice.

"Me too," Kaito replied as they walked down the street up to the interesection where they would part ways.

"Oh, just one thing, Mikuo-san."

"Yeah, what is it, Kaito-chan?"

"Um," Kaito fidgetted with his sleeves, not wanting to hurt Mikuo's feelings. "Well, you know that I'm together with Gakupo."

"Mhm."

"And well-" When the two neared the intersection, Kaito had to let Mikuo know before they parted ways, too guilty to leave him hanging again. "-Um, please don't take this the wrong way! But, i-it seems to bother him when I hang out with you- it's nothing personal, he's just always worried for me!" It was hard for Kaito not to go hide in a hole somewhere as he nervously explained his situation. "So that's why.."

"You've been avoiding me." Mikuo finished for him, and Kaito just nodded silently, as if he was ashamed of himself. "Hey, I understand, don't feel so bad about it, Kaito-chan." Mikuo patted him on the back encouragingly, shooting him a bright smile. "Y-you're not upset with me, Mikuo-san?"

"Of course not. It's not your fault, and I understand the situation. I'd be jealous of other people too if my boyfriend was as delicious as you~" Mikuo winked, making Kaito blush at what he assumed was a compliment.

"D-delicious?"

"Anyways, don't worry so much about it, Kaito-chan. We're just work buddies right now, and I'll stay clear from you unless we're working. Deal?" Mikuo asked cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around Kaito's shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding, Mikuo-san." Kaito almost teared up, touched by how good his friend was to him.

xXx

Gakupo headed for home, completely exhausted from work and wanting to snuggle Kaito. 'Haah, I don't know how much more of this I can take.' Gakupo was deep in his own thoughts when he heard voices down the road. When he saw that it was his dear blue head together with the ass of a man, he quickly hid to the side, not wanting to create an awkward situation.

'Hm.. I wonder what Kaito's doing with that jerk again.' Gakupo observed them with discontent, eyeing Mikuo as though he were a fly.

"-ally. I understand how you feel."

'What are they talking about?' Gakupo leaned his head closer to try and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So you promise not to tell him?" Gakupo could hear Kaito ask in a pleading voice, which erked him for some reason.

"Yup yup, it'll be our little secret~"

"Gakupo can't know we met today! At least, not until I get to tell him.."

"My lips are sealed, you can trust me. I didn't even see you today." Mikuo winked one last time, as he moved his arm off of Kaito. "Thank you so much again, Mikuo-san. For everything today." Kaito gripped Mikuo's hand with both of his own, giving one last squeeze as he showed his gratitude and saying his good bye.

"No problem, _love_." Mikuo replied as he started down the opposite road, smirking in the direction where Gakupo was hiding before he disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

AN: I hope that the chapter wasn't too confusing. If you ever want to ask me anything, please feel free. I try to reply to everyone and if I don't, it's most likely that I just forgot! If I don't reply for awhile, don't feel bad about nagging me about it~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to bring the next one within a more reasonable time!


	11. Chapter 10 Torn Bonds

AN: Hello again, look! I'm actually updating super fast! Happy early Christmas present~ That is, if you like it of course. X)

I must warn everyone that the story will begin going down a darker and cruel path so if you are faint of heart, then read on at your own discretion. This is just the beginning but it will get hard to bare! So beware!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own anything to do with the Vocaloids except for this story :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Torn Bonds**

_Recap: "No problem, love." Mikuo replied quietly as he started down the opposite road, giving a smirk in the direction where Gakupo was hiding before he disappeared behind a corner._

"That sonofa-" Gakupo clenched his fists as he fumed for many reasons. 'Could he see me? Did he know I was here? Did he do all that while knowing I was here?!' Questions began to pile up inside Gakupo's head, along with a sliver of doubt of his lover's affection for himself.

'Why would he meet up with that bastard and try to hide it from me? What were they talking about?'

Gakupo continued home, his mind so deep in thought that he just continued to walk past all his fans who wanted his autograph.

xXx

"I'm home." Gakupo called out with fatigue as he threw off his shoes.

"W-welcome home, Gakupo!" Gakupo looked up to see Kaito run over to the doorway, looking a little tense.

'Hmph, I wonder why.' Gakupo couldn't help the jealousy and suspicion that lingered from earlier.

"Um, Gakupo. C-can I speak with you for a minute before you go rest?"

"Sure, Kaito." Gakupo tried to stay calm, wanting to hear what Kaito had to say.

"Um, yeah, so.." Kaito sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes averted away from Gakupo's piercing gaze. "Uh, yeah, I finally found a job today!" Kaito looked up more cheerfully, hoping to see Gakupo congratulate him. However, he was only met with the same cold gaze, something he wasn't used to. "U-uh, yeah, so um, I-I wanted you to be the first one to know about it."

"Uh huh." Gakupo crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?" Although Kaito knew that Gakupo didn't know anything about the deal, he still felt very nervous when Gakupo asked the question.

"A-actually, there was something else I wanted to tell you about..."

"What is it, Kaito?" Gakupo waited patiently for Kaito to bring up the taboo subject.

"W-well, the project that I'll be working on is a fashion shoot for this company's magazine-"

"Uh huh."

"A-and it seemed pretty nice, I even recognized some of the models."

"Yeah."

"A-and.." Kaito hesitated before bringing up the name that always brought tension between them.

"And?" Gakupo urged him.

"… Um, I was just really excited for it and I wanted to tell you!" Kaito shot up from his seat, his face betraying his words as it was filled with guilt and worry, and the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"I see." Gakupo's eyes narrowed, his mind beginning to fill with anger and jealousy, knowing that Kaito was keeping something hidden from him.

"Well, if that's all you have to say, I'm pretty tired now so I'll be going."

Kaito reached his hand out after him, trying to hold on to him, to tell him everything. But no sound escaped his throat and he watched with pleading eyes as Gakupo whipped around and stepped out of the room without looking back. There was no yelling, no fighting, not even a slamming of the door, but they both knew that a rift had formed between them.

Kaito just sat back on his bed quietly, staring blankly at the door, as if he was expecting Gakupo to walk back in any minute. He felt a tear run down his face and clenched his fists, upset with himself for being such a coward.

Back in his own room, Gakupo was struggling with conflicting thoughts in his head, thoughts of betrayal and jealousy threatening to win over his trust of Kaito's devotion.

'I'll give him some time.' Gakupo told himself after he slumped into bed.

'I'm sure he isn't trying to hide anything from me. He's just- himself. I'll wait.'

Gakupo cooled down his head and went straight to sleep, not wanting to deal with any more thoughts of what and why Kaito was keeping things from him.

xXx

"Alright Kaito, good work today!" Mikuo called out for the staff to begin clean up.

"Thank you, Mikuo-san. It's only because you're a great photographer." Kaito blushed at the compliment as he began taking off his outfit top.  
"K-Kaito-kun, how many times have I told you to change in the dressing room?!" Ia, Kaito's supervisor for the project sent from the company, reminded him as she pushed Kaito towards the change room.

"But Ia-san, I'm a guy! It's not like I was taking my pants off." Kaito tried to argue back, but he was promptly pushed into the room.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Kaito-kun." Ia scolded him over the door.

"I still don't see a problem." Kaito just muttered as he quickly changed into his jeans and black shirt.

"Okay, thank you everyone for your hard work! I'll be on my way then."

"See you Kaito-chan," Mikuo waved as Kaito disappeared past the studio doors.

"You know Mikuo," Ia glowered over at the turquoise-headed male. "I see the way you're looking at him and you'd better not scare him away, you hear? You don't know how hard it is to get a hold of him, let alone get him to agree to such a long project! I'll come over and strangle you myself if you mess this one up!" Ia practically growled at Mikuo, warning him that their jobs were on the line.

"Yes, yes, don't worry Ia-chan, I'll take good care of him." Mikuo dodged just in time as Ia attempted to jab him in the side.

"I'm serious! You can say good bye to your camera if you creep him away!" Mikuo just waved to the small fuming female as he walked away.

"And you guys too! Quit just laughing there, I see the look on your eyes too! All of you are perverted creeps!" With that, Ia chased after the other workers, everyone running in fear.

'What does she mean don't creep him away?' Mikuo scratched the back of his head as he headed down the dark hallway.

'He'll practically be begging for me.' A wide grin crossed his face as he disappeared into the darkness.

xXx

"Ne, ne, Kaito-nii, when will your magazine come out?" Miku hopped up and down excitedly.

"Haha, it'll still be awhile Miku-chan. I just started the photoshoots." Kaito petted her bobbing green head.

"Is everyone there nice to you? You just let me know if anyone picks on you, okay? I'll come right over and-"

"There's no need, Miku-chan. Everyone's very nice to me. Trust me, okay?" Kaito chuckled.

"Fine, if you say so." Miku gave Kaito a big squeeze before she ran off to hang out with Rin and Len.

"So.. I hear the shoot went well?" Gakupo came up from behind Kaito, and grimaced slightly when he noticed Kaito tense up.

"U-um, yes, it went fine." Kaito replied shakily. "I-I better be going-"

"Did you meet Mikuo?" Gakupo asked nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Kaito's eyes widened at the sudden question and he unconsciously backed away.

"I asked if you met up with Mikuo." Gakupo kept up his non-caring attitude.

"W-well, that is.." Kaito looked away, panic overcoming him as he was lost on what to say.

"Oh, I have to make a call. I'll talk to you later, Kaito." Gakupo didn't give Kaito time to finish and just walked away to his room.

Kaito let out a big sigh as his back rested against the wall and he just slid down to the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Kaito brought his legs close to his body, wanting to cry.

'Why can't I just tell him the truth? I don't want to hurt him by telling him I went to see Mikuo-san.. but I'm just hurting him more by keeping it from him. It's just… I'm so scared..'

Kaito hid his face in his arms, his hands clenching tightly.

'I'm such a coward.'

xXx

Almost a month had passed since Kaito had started the project with Mikuo, and Gakupo was not happy. Even his previous attempts to try and give Kaito the chance to tell him the truth had failed, and now Kaito seemed to be avoiding him altogether. Gakupo's head was filled with so many mixed emotions that he felt it would just burst.

'I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to him.'

Gakupo had heard from Miku where the photo studio was, so he decided to meet Kaito on the way as he finished up work.

'I don't get why he can't tell me. I mean, he's never hid anything from me before, and definitely not about that Mikuo bastard. So why now-'

As he approached the corner, he heard familiar voices ahead and quickly hid himself behind the wall.

'There's Kaito, and-… He's with that bastard.' Gakupo held back from jumping the laughing man and just clenched his fists as the blood drained from them.

"Thank you for the work today, and you didn't have to walk me this far, Mikuo-san."

"No, no, I couldn't take no for an answer. The sun's already starting to set earlier with the weather getting colder. I can't possibly let my model get hurt by tripping over something." Mikuo grinned.

"Well, thank you for your concern-"

"Also, today's a very special day for me."

"Eh?"

Before Kaito could respond, Mikuo grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him into a hot kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Kaito was too shocked to move and was promptly pushed back against the wall, and finally regaining his senses, he frantically pushed against Mikuo's body. To his dismay, Mikuo wouldn't budge, and just when he was about to knee him right between the legs, Mikuo let off, licking his lips with a grin.

"You just made my day, Kaito-chan." Then he leaned in again, whispering into his ear, "There were some shady guys following us so I wanted to show them that you had your back covered."

Kaito just stared back shocked, then flinched back as Mikuo dived in for one more quick touch of their lips and turned to walk away.

"That was my reward!" Mikuo waved and walked in the opposite direction.

"Wha-what just… happened." Kaito's knees gave out on him as he flopped to the ground, not sure whether he should be upset about the sudden kiss or understand it as a gesture of help.

'How am I supposed to face him after this.' Kaito could feel himself tear up, his already troubled head now filled with even more things to worry about.

xXx

As Mikuo leaned back in, Gakupo whipped away and stormed back home, not daring to look back, not noticing the victorious smirk underneath the green bangs. The only thought that occupied his mind in that instant was betrayal.

xXx

"You seem happy." A deep voice called out from the darkness of the basement.

"Of course. I just sent out my declaration of war~" Hands with green nail polish caressed the poster tenderly, as though the figure inside the picture was present in front of him.

"I couldn't just let an anniversary of my love for him slip by me without any sort of celebration." A dangerous smile slowly formed across the man's face.

"So what do we do now?" The figure leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"We wait for our prey to stumble right into our claws."

xXx

"I'm home." Kaito trudged into the doorway, all the thoughts in his head weighing him down and filling him with fatigue.

"Welcome home, Kaito-nii-"

"We need to talk."

Before Len could finish, Gakupo walked in between them to grab Kaito's arm and dragged him away towards his room.

"I-I'll talk to you later, Len-kun." Kaito tried to wave back assuringly so as not to worry the little one.

"O-ow, Gakupo, that hurts-" Kaito yelped as Gakupo roughly pushed him into his bedroom wall.

"Shut up." Gakupo's voice was full of hostility, and Kaito just looked up silently, his eyes full of fear.

"Just shut up. Just shut up, shut up, shut up!" Gakupo smacked the wall with his fist as his voice rose to a shout.

"Don't you dare let another word slip out of those sly lips if you're just going to keep tricking me with lies."

"What-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Gakupo's fist slammed into the wall, dangerously close to Kaito's face, leaving a slight indent.

Kaito didn't know what to do. He didn't know the man who was standing before him, vicious malice radiating from his glare. Gakupo had never once even raised his voice against him, and now, it was more than he could take. Kaito could feel his face get hot, his legs feeling weak and a headache surfacing.

"Tell me what you've been doing this whole time." Gakupo's voice had leveled again.

"I had the photoshoot and came straight home." Kaito couldn't look Gakupo in the eyes anymore and just stared at the ground.

"I asked you to tell me everything you've done today."

"I-I told you, I went to get my photoshoot today, then came home after-"

"Quit your damn lying!" Gakupo threw another punch into the indented wall.

"I-I'm telling the truth! I didn't stop by anywhere today, I just came home after the shoot!" Kaito began to tear up. His own fists were clenched now, Gakupo's attitude and aggression against him too confusing to follow.

"So then why the hell were you fucking around with him?" Gakupo was now looking down at him with a look of contempt, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Who-" Kaito froze midway through his sentence when realization hit him.

"W-wait, Gaku-"

"Why the hell was his tongue down your throat?!" Gakupo grabbed Kaito's shoulders and shoved him into the wall again.

"Gakupo, please listen to me! It's not what you think!" Kaito grasped the sleeve of Gakupo's shirt, trying to get the enraged man to listen to him.

Gakupo just threw the hands off of him and stepped back, only to insult him again.

"I told you already. Just shut up. I don't need any of your petty excuses. You've just been sleeping with him all this time, haven't you? Oh, and I suppose that's how you were able to get this project too, right? What's this, you're just a whore, aren't you?"

Kaito just stood against the wall, listening silently to the accusations made against him, doing his best to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out from his injured heart.

"Did I hit the spot? You can't even bother to fight back because everything I said is true, can you? You just used your pitiful look on me last time to get out of this too, didn't you?"

Then, as he said these words, his own expression changed into one of agony, a slight tremble heard in his last few words. 'Please tell me it's not true. Get mad at me. Hate me. Look insulted and disgusted. Hit me with all you've got. Please. Just please knock some sense into me. Please. Please… Look into my eyes and tell me I'm wrong.' Gakupo's chest tightened as he waited for some form of retaliation, in the hopes that Kaito hadn't actually betrayed him.

"Mikuo-san's… not that kind of a person." Kaito slowly spoke, his eyes dull and a sad smile gracing his face as he continued to stare down. "He's been very kind to me until now, and aside from having saved me, he's also been a very good friend. So please, don't insult him in such a way."

Gakupo just stood still feeling like his heart had dropped from his chest, as his lover defended the man whom he hated instead of defending himself.

"Although you may not like him, he is a dear friend to me."

Then he raised his head, sadness still in the blue orbs. "But that's all he'll ever be to me. For me, the only one-"

Gakupo walked up to Kaito and slapped him across his face, shocking himself as his hand moved on its own. With the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh resonating throughout the room, the tears that had been locked away streamed down Kaito's face, caressing the red blossoming on his cheek as they trickled down. Gakupo inhaled sharply when he realized what he'd done. The red mark screamed angrily at him, making the already pale skin appear even paler, and he stopped his hand from reaching down to wipe the tears and instead stormed out of the room.

Alone, Kaito gently touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers and knelt to the ground, clutching himself and letting the tears silently fall.

"The only one I'll ever love is you."

xXx

Gakupo slammed his fist into the wall as soon as he rushed into his own room. "I'm a bastard." Gakupo gritted his teeth as he dug his fist deeper into the wall.

Once he'd calmed down, Gakupo sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair and gripping them tight, barely keeping himself from ripping them right off his head. 'Why can't I just control my fucking jealousy and listen to him?! I just can't stop the my stupid mouth from ranting out my frustrations and hurting him. I love him, so much. So why am I hurting him? Is my pride that important to me?'

A single tear dropped into his open hand, and he clenched it closed. 'I even hit him with my own hand. How can I face him again...'

* * *

Your reviews always warm my heart and keep me going, so please feel free to leave a review with how you like the story so far! Please? X3 If you really don't want to then you don't have to but.. I can't lie that I don't love reading each and every one of them :)


End file.
